Protect Me
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: 50 Different methods of torture. 20 victims. 10 pairs of related victims. 9 Hours gone missing. 1 Murderer. All one traumatizing event for one CalSci professor. Everyone gets a chance to be a hero. It's Charlie's turn now. What will he choose?
1. Captured

**Summary: When Charlie realizes the criminal behind a murder at the crime scene, the murderer kidnaps him. By threatening the life of Charlie, Don, and Alan, Charlie complies to his wishes. Though only captured for several hours, it's enough to traumatize Charlie, making him resort to almost child-like actions. Can Charlie overcome this traumatizing event? Will he let Don and Alan help him get through it?**

**As always, I do not own the characters from Numb3rs. If you don't recognize a character, it's probably mine.**

**50 Different methods of torture**

**20 victims**

**10 pairs of related victims**

**9 Hours gone missing**

**1 Murderer/Kidnapper**

**1 Traumatizing event**

**Charlie's POV**

We arrived at the scene of a murder. It was actually two murders. There had been a chain of twenty murders like this one. Strangely, every time there was another murder, there were two victims and they'd be related, usually being brothers or sisters.

Don didn't want me coming along, but I felt the need to come. I wanted to get all of the information I could and being at the crime scene gave me that.

I followed behind Megan. Don was talking to the man who called it in.

I gasped, stepping back. Megan had gone inside the house to the bodies of the two girls. I hadn't expected the way they looked.

Their skin was torn, burned, and bruised. One of the girls had no fingers and the other had no toes. Blood spilled around them.

There had been no bullet. No shot through the head. They had died from the torture the killer had inflicted upon them.

The girls looked worse than any other victim I had seen. The other victims had been bad, too, but seeing them up close was worse.

Their torture must have been endless. Both girls had so many wounds they were too numerous to count. I noticed something white showing on on of the girls' arms and found that it was her bone.

I had to turn away.

I went back to the van to wait on them. I took in the surrounding area. It wasn't much different from the last. It was strange, though, because this time we had found them where he had done the torturing. Usually, he would dump the bodies together and we would have a lot of trouble finding any DNA samples or finger prints from the killer.

I looked around. It was too unlike him to leave them where he'd been before.

"Hey, guys, I found some photos. We've identified them as some of the other victims."

So this was his place, where he'd torture people until they died. Why would he let us find his place like this? There was so much evidence.

Unless...

"Don!" I screamed, running toward him.

He turned briefly, then went back to talking to the person who called it in.

I made it to his side and I grabbed his arm.

"Don! He's not that far! We caught him by-"

"Charlie, I'm busy! Stop interrupting."

Don wouldn't listen to me. This was important!

I saw Megan over by the van and I rushed to her side.

"Megan, about the murderer. He's here. He didn't get too far. We caught him by surprise."

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but I have to get back to work. Why don't you tell Don what you have?" She suggested as she walked back to the house.

I leaned against the van. This was getting me no where. What if he was still around? We could catch this guy if someone would just listen to me.

"Move an inch and you're dead," A sinister voice spoke behind me.

I froze.

"Back away from the van slowly."

I moved, but I looked frantically at Don. He was too busy talking to notice.

"Don't even think about calling for help."

I got to the end of the van and was grabbed roughly from behind.

The man put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"In case you're wondering, the thing that's poking you in the back is a gun, and it is loaded."

He dragged me away as I went limp with fear.

**Don's POV**

I stepped away from Hank Grand. He had called in the site where we had found the two victims.

I looked around for Charlie. He had seemed eager to talk to me, but I had gotten annoyed with how he had interrupted me. He should know better than that. I knew he shouldn't have come.

"Hey, Megan, have you seen Charlie?" I asked as I came up behind her.

"I saw him a few minutes ago. He was over by the van."

"Okay, thanks."

I went out to the van, but Charlie wasn't there.

"Charlie!" I called out, looking around.

I saw David not to far away. I ran up to him.

"David, I can't find Charlie. Have you seen him?"

"No, not since we got here."

"Help me look!"

I ran around the house and Charlie was still no where to be found.

David came out of the house, shaking his head.

"He wasn't in there."

"Damn it."

I went back to the van, looking for any sign that he left.

In the dirt driveway, I found sneaker prints. Charlie had been wearing sneakers.

But then I saw another set of footprints. They looked like a type of boot print.

Not too far off there were scrape marks, where someone had been dragged.

I thought back to what Charlie had been telling me. What had he said?

_Don! He's not that far..._

Oh, God.

"Find anything?" David asked, coming to my side.

"Charlie's been abducted."

**Charlie's POV**

I shook with fear from the passenger's seat.

The man, the murderer, had taken me to his car. We sped away so fast I could hardly get my seat belt on.

I learned that his name was Carl. That was all he'd tell me.

I rubbed my head where he had hit me. He used the barrel of the gun to knock me out when I tried to run. I could feel the blood spilling from the side of my head.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a high-pitched voice.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He laughed, a laugh so evil it sent chills up my spine.

We drove on in silence. I watched as the cars disappeared quickly as we past them going at least ninety miles per hour.

"You got a brother, kid?"

I paused before answering. This guy killed brothers and sisters. If he knew about Don...

"No. I'm an only child."

He reached over and hit me.

"Liar! I know you have a brother. He's the one you were talking to. I could see it on your face, on his face, too. You kept looking to him when I took you away. And by the look of it, you're the younger brother too."

I flinched. If he knew I had a brother, would he go after Don?

"Any other immediate family members?"

I s hook my head.

He hit me again.

"Tell the truth!"

"My... my father."

Oh, God, why did I tell him about Dad?

"Interesting. You know I've thought up fifty different ways to torture people. You'd be surprised at some of the things I've done. Maybe I can practice some new ones on you."

I whimpered.

Carl laughed at my fear.

"Why do you always go after brothers or sisters?" I asked, though I probably didn't want to know.

"I had a brother. His name was Todd. He made the wrong decision about me. He didn't really care. I was kidnapped when I was fifteen. Then, before he'd let me go, the kidnapper got Todd, too. You would think he wouldn't be able to get my eighteen-year-old brother, especially with him knowing that I was kidnapped. He brought Todd in to see me and gave him a choice. He would let me go if he could keep Todd instead. My brother chickened out. He didn't even look at me. He said, 'Keep the kid. Let me go.' It was all it took for me to hate my brother. When I got out, when the police finally caught up with the kidnapper, Todd didn't even apologize. Mom and Dad didn't know he had ever been taken, because he was released only an hour after being caught. Todd didn't even tell the cops where I was taken." He laughed bitterly. "But I got him back. I got him back good."

I shivered. I knew what he meant. He had killed Todd.

"So now I do this. It's fun seeing who actually trusts their sibling and who doesn't. I turn them against each other, unless they're really close. You think your brother would turn against you?"

I shook my head. Don would never turn against me. He was probably on his way to get me now.

"That's what some of the others thought, too. But they were wrong. I make the watch each other get hurt. I think that's what kills them the fastest, unless, of course, they're not so close. Then they actually enjoy it. It only happened once that they enjoyed it. They had some serious problems. Later, they seemed to work it out. See, I help them get through their problems."

"And then kill them."

He smiled wickedly. "Exactly."

We drove on in silence once more. He broke it.

"You know, I could kill you right now. It would be so easy. You're weak and defenseless. But I have options. Yeah, I've got a lot of options. I could hold you for ransom. I could use you to get whatever I wanted. Sure, the cops would catch me eventually, but I could milk you for all you're worth. But, that would be too easy on you. I could take you and torture you alone. Or, I could get your brother and torture you together. You could watch him hurt, hear him cry out in pain. Then again, I could get your father, too, and torture all three of you together. But the option I like best is I torture and kill your brother and leave you alone. Then you can go home to Dad and tell him how you watched your brother die and how it's all your fault. Also, I could kill them both, set you free. You'd be dead within a day. You'd commit suicide an I wouldn't have to worry about a thing. That'd be one less murder on my hands."

Carl laughed and I shook all over. Just him talking about it was torturing me enough.

_Please, hurry, Don._

A car pulled out in front of us, making Carl pull the car into the right hand lane. We slowed briefly, and I took this as my chance.

I opened the door in one swift motion and jumped.

I rolled down the small hill. When I stopped, I felt my shoulder pop. I had pulled it out of the socket, no doubt. I struggled to my feet and ran as fast I could into the dark forest that lay ahead of me.


	2. Safe?

**Charlie's POV**

I ran blindly through the woods. It got darker as I ran into the woods, and soon I couldn't see much in front of me. That fact scared me.

I heard the ruffling of leaves behind me. I knew I was being followed by Carl. I figured he'd follow, but I expected to have a head start on him.

My arm and shoulder ached, but the adrenaline rush made me fast. When I couldn't hear leaves crackling behind me, I hid behind a thick three.

I had to stop and catch my breath. Fear ran through my body and I willed myself to stop shaking.

I was about to start running again when two hands reached around the tree, suffocating me.

I screamed against the hands, though it was muffled. Another adrenaline rush ran through me and I kicked out.

When I heard the cocking of a gun, I froze.

"That's better. That was some stunt you just pulled. Just for that, I think we'll have to pay Big Brother a visit sometime soon."

Don!

I shook my head "no."

"No? Why not? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you." His sinister voice sent chills down my spine. There was so much contempt, anger, rage, and above all, insanity.

I shook my head vigorously as tears streamed down my face.

"Oh, now you're going to cry? You should! After that little stunt, I know what plan I'm going to go with. I think the one where I kill your brother in front of you will be the best. Then, when you go tell Daddy what happened, he'll resent you, maybe even hate you. And that'll kill you almost as much as seeing your brother die will."

I shook uncontrollably.

He left go of me so suddenly that I fell to the ground.

"Now to teach you a lesson."

I gazed up at his face. The hatred in his eyes scared me. I opened my mouth, but no scream would come.

I felt the pain in my head, but I could do nothing about it. I fought to remain conscious, but failed.

**Don's POV**

My hands shook as I took out my cell phone.

I silently thanked God that Dad wasn't in town today. I couldn't bare to tell him what was going on. I'd call him later, but only after we got Charlie back.

If we did.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that now. Charlie was going to be okay. I'd get to him in time.

"I need an APB out on a 1996 black sedan. It should be speeding. It's headed north out of LA."

Luckily, we had gotten a witness to the car. The man said he saw two people in the car, but couldn't identify either.

"What are we going to do, Don?" Megan asked.

"We'll have to wait until we've spotted them. Then, go after them."

I sank dow on the steps of the crime scene. The house had been searched. We had found evidence, even DNA, but it would take some time before the results were in.

I put my face in my hands. This could not be happening. Why had I let him come with me? How could I have not seen? How could I have let him get away when he was right there? Why didn't I listen to him?

"Don?"

I looked up to see Megan above me, a cell phone in her hand.

"It's the LAPD. They've found the sedan."

"Already?"

"Apparently, someone had already called in the car. It's pulled over on the side of the highway. No one's inside. They assume the occupants are in the woods to the side of the road."

"Let's go, then."

I stood on shaky feet and got in the van. Megan got in the front seat and I sped away, the siren going full blast.

"I'm coming, Charlie," I promised quietly.

**Charlie's POV**

I was pulled to my feet. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog in my head.

"Let's go find your brother, huh?" Carl's voice breathed in my ear.

I began to shake again. Something about this man terrified me, but most of all, I was afraid of what he'd do to Don, to Dad.

He pulled me along as we made our way farther into the woods, back to the car.

"You know what I'm going to do to your brother? I'm going to tie him up, right in front of you. I'll tie you in a chair right in front of him. But don't worry, I won't hurt you, just your brother. I'll hit him until he screams. Then, I'll leave you two alone. I'll come back later and cut him until he begs me to stop. Then I'll leave again. And when I come back, I'll light his clothes on fire, waiting until his screams become so pained that it hurts you more than it hurts him. I'll douse the fire, leave you alone, and when I come back, considering he's still alive, I'll tell him lies about you. I'll tell him how it was your plan all along. I'll tell him that you wanted him to be hurt. That's why I never laid a hand on you. I'll tell him you wanted to watch him suffer, that's why you're in the room with him. And when I leave, he'll turn pained eyes on you and ask, 'Why, Charlie? Why?' And you won't have an answer that'll convince him. Soon after that, he'll die. But not so much from the pain, exhaustion, dehydration, starvation. No, he'll die because of the pain you caused him. The pain of betrayal."

Then, Carl laughed so evilly that I feared him to the point of screaming. In my fear, I did something that would be considered foolish by many people.

I hit him, hard in the stomach, and once in the back of the head. Then, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from me.

I didn't stop running, even as I heard gun shots being fired behind me. Even after I knew he wasn't following, I ran. I ran until I w as too exhausted to run anymore. Then, I hid. I hid in a small ditch, covering myself with fallen tree limbs and other natural debris. I wrapped my arms around myself to stop the shaking and cried silently, so he wouldn't hear me.

**Don's POV**

We pulled up behind the black sedan. I got out and inspected the insides of the car as Megan and I waited for backup. David and Colby would be close behind and the LAPD were to come shortly.

There wasn't much on the inside of the car. I noted a spot of the blood on the passenger seat. It wasn't too much, but it still made my insides churn.

_Please be okay, Charlie._

I got out of the sedan and David and Colby's car puller up.

"Anything?" Colby asked as he came up to me and Megan.

"There's not much in the car. I found a spot of blood in the passenger seat, but it's not too large. It's probably a head wound, judging from where it's at."

How could I sound so calm?

Five minutes later, seeming a life time, the LAPD van pulled in beside ours.

"What do you know?" Lieutenant Graves asked.

"There's been an abduction. The man responsible is a murderer. He's killed twenty people that we know of, considering this is the same guy. He abducted my brother, Charlie Eppes, from the crime scene of his latest victims. From what we can tell, this is his car."

"We checked the license plates. It belongs to a man named Carl Waits. Does that mean anything to you?"

I thought for a minute. The name didn't sound familiar.

"Isn't he the guy who Marks said was his neighbor?" David asked, referring to one of our suspects.

"What else do we have on him?" I asked.

"He must have been the one we were looking for, not Marks. I mean, their houses are side-by-side. Marks claimed innocence and he said he thought his neighbor was awfully suspicious." Megan put in.

"So he has multiple houses?"

"No. We looked up the house we were just at. It's been abandoned."

"That explains the shape it was in. All right, Carl and Charlie have got to be in those woods. We need to-"

I was interrupted by the sound of gunshots.

I felt my knees buckle. I reached out a hand and gripped David's arm.

"You all right, man?" He asked after a minute.

"Yeah. We're wasting time, let's get in there!"

Geared and ready, Colby, David, Megan, the LAPD team, and I went into the woods.

I kept my gun ready at all times. If he had a gun on Charlie, I'd be ready to kill him where he stood.

We moved as quietly as possible. We didn't use our flashlights until the woods became too dark to see. It was eleven o'clock at night, so we needed to see before then, but it was too risky.

After fifteen minutes of moving into the woods, we found our guy.

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" I called out. He was alone. Damn it.

Waits dropped his gun and held his hands up.

"I ran out of bullets anyway," He said.

We moved in slowly around him. When we were sure he wouldn't pull anything, David moved in and handcuffed him, giving him the "you have the right to remain silent" speech.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded.

"Oh, yes, you're the brother." He smiled so sinisterly that I was ready to kill him. "Charlie got scared and ran farther into the woods, but not until he hit me in the stomach and on my head. I'll definitely have a headache in the morning."

I stepped closer to him. "You deserve more than a headache."

I almost forgot my job and hit him, but David pulled him away.

"What do we do?" Colby asked.

"You and David bring him into the office. I'll take a few of you and continue searching. We have to find Charlie."

"Don, there's a house on the other side of these woods. It's only about a mile deeper and then you'll come upon the house."

"All right. Call in an ambulance. I want a team of medics there when we get through. Colby, take my van and bring it around to that house."

"You got it. Be careful, Don."

"I will. Thanks, guys. You did a good job."

Megan insisted she stay. Three of the men from the LAPD stayed as well, while the rest went back and brought their van around to the house on the other side of the woods.

We split up so we'd cover more ground. The woods were thick, so we had to make sure we'd find him. Besides, he was probably hiding.

I prayed I'd be the one to find him. I knew he'd be scared to death. He'd need me.

**Charlie's POV**

I burrowed deeper into the ditch when I heard the sound of feet on the leaves. It was him! He was after me. I had to get away, but if I moved, he'd hear me.

I remained as silent as possible. As the footsteps neared, I felt the adrenaline pumping. I had to get out! I had to move.

When I could take it no longer, I sprang forward, running as fast as I could.

"Charlie!" I heard a voice behind me. It didn't sound so sinister, but I couldn't be fooled.

"Charlie!" The scream echoed through the woods. I ran hard, looking back to see how far ahead I was. When I turned back, I fell forward, tripping over a fallen tree.

My leg throbbed, but I crawled as fast as I could, struggling to get to my feet.

I was about to get to my feet when a hand clamped around my mouth.

I screamed, fighting him off. Not again! He'd kill me for sure. If not, he'd kill Don! I'd never be able to save him. I kicked out, but was stopped when I was pulled around to face my attacker.

"Charlie! Charlie! It's me!" Don's face came into view.

I reached up a tentative hand to his face, not trusting myself to believe it was really him.

"D-Don?" I said hoarsely, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"I'm here, Buddy. You're safe now. I've got you. You're okay."

Feeling relieved, my knees buckled. I ignored them and dove into Don's arm. I clutched fistfuls of his shirt as I sobbed.

His arms went protectively around me.

"You're okay now, Charlie. You're safe. I've got you," Don soothed.

I knew he was here, but I didn't feel safe.


	3. Nightmare

**Don's POV**

I held Charlie as he shook and cried against me. I freed one hand so I could reach down to my walkie-talkie. I held it to my mouth with one hand and held Charlie with the other.

"Head on in, guys. I've got him," I said, feeling victory welling up in my chest. Charlie was safe. I found him. Alive.

When Charlie's sobs eased, I pushed him away from me.

"Where are you hurt? Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Did he shoot you?"

To all these questions, he shook his head. I doubted that he really wasn't hurt, and to confirm my suspicion, when I reached out and took his upper left arm he winced.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I dove out of the car. I must have pulled it out of place."

"Okay. We've got paramedics waiting on us. You ready?"

He nodded and I placed my hand gently on his right shoulder.

I turned my flashlight on again and shown the way for us. A rustling of leaves caught my attention. Apparently, Charlie noticed too because he stepped closer to me and gripped my arm tightly.

"It's okay, Bud. They're the good guys. We caught Carl. It's okay now. You're safe."

I waved my flashlight when I saw another appear in the darkness. Whoever it was waved back.

"See?"

Charlie nodded, but he still didn't move farther away from me.

A few minutes later, everyone one made their appearance and soon the woods ended and we came to the clearing.

I searched for the paramedics, and found them not too far away in the driveway.

Megan came over to us.

"Hey, Charlie. You had us worried." She reached out and touched his arm, but Charlie flinched back.

Megan looked at me with a question in her eyes. I shrugged, not knowing what was wrong.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

She walked away and headed toward one of the FBI cars. I saw that Colby had brought my SUV and also someone had brought along his car. I hoped he'd take Megan.

"Let's get you fixed up, Buddy."

I led Charlie over to the paramedics. They immediately dove in.

"Where are you hurt, sir?"

"My arm." Charlie motioned toward his shoulder.

One of the paramedics shone a light at his head.

"Looks like there's been some head trauma, also." The man took out a first aid kit and inspected his head.

I couldn't see Charlie anymore, for the paramedics had surrounded him. I stood off to the side, waiting for him to be taken care of.

Suddenly, I saw a hand move in between paramedics. Recognizing it as Charlie's, I moved forward and took it.

He squeezed so tightly I could hardly feel my hand. Some of the paramedics moved back and I took a step closer.

"We're going to need to set his arm back. This is going to hurt," The man said, looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Charlie. Just hold my hand as tight as you like when it gets to hurting."

Charlie nodded. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was already squeezing my hand fairly hard.

In one swift motion, the man pulled Charlie's arm, and with a sickening pop it went into place.

Charlie screamed out in pain and he squeezed my h and to the point of breaking it.

"Good job, Buddy. You're fine now."

The paramedic wrapped a sling around his neck and placed Charlie's arm inside gently.

"I think that's it. Is that all there is, sir?"

Charlie nodded. I hoped he was right.

"Thank you," I said as the man stepped back.

"You ready to go home?"

He didn't respond.

"Do you want to stay at my apartment? It won't take as long."

His silence I took as a yes.

Leading him to my SUV, I saw that Colby was leaning against the side of the car.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep. It's all taken care of. Waits is in custody right now, probably getting a lot of trouble from David."

"He deserves worse."

"How you doin', Whiz Kid?" Colby asked Charlie.

Charlie looked down at his feet. Colby looked at me, one eye brow raised questioningly.

I shrugged once more.

"I'll see you guys later. Don't worry. I'll take Megan home."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Take care, guys!"

I unlocked the car for Charlie and he stumbled inside. He began to shake when I closed his door.

I got in on my side and Charlie was staring at his hands in his lap.

I took in his appearance with the car light on. He looked unusually pale. A few bruises showed on his face and arms, but nothing that wouldn't heal. His clothes were dirty and cut up. One spot on his side looked worse than the others, though.

"What happened here, Buddy?" I asked, touching his side lightly.

He winced, making me more concerned. I looked up and saw that the paramedics had left.

I lifted Charlie shirt to reveal a burn mark, looking like where a bullet would have grazed it.

I recalled the gunshots. Had Charlie just missed being shot?

I touched the burn gently, and Charlie cried out in pain.

"When we get to my place, I'll put something on that."

He nodded in consent. I put the key in the ignition and we took off.

Charlie was silent the whole way. His silence scared me, for when Charlie was upset he was quiet.

I pulled into the parking lot at my apartment complex. Charlie got out on his own, though a little shakily.

I got out, locked the door, and stepped up beside Charlie. He didn't say anything as we went up to my apartment.

I let us in, looking around as I planned the night's events. At one o'clock in the morning, I didn't expect Charlie to want to do anything but sleep. I was beat, though the adrenaline rush would probably keep me up later.

"Okay. I'll get you some of my old clothes for you to change into and get some pillows and blankets for you to use on the couch. Is that okay?"

Charlie stared wide-eyed around the room. He had been to my place before, though now he seemed to barely recognize it. It hadn't changed much. I didn't have the time to devote to furnishing and decorating it.

I went into my room and pulled out the smallest t-shirt and sweatpants I could find. Charlie wasn't exactly small, but compared to me, the clothes I wore would swallow him.

I handed them to him when I returned to the living room. He continued to stand in the middle of the room, just looking around silently.

"You can change in the bathroom," I said, motioning toward the open bathroom door.

He moved stiffly to the bathroom.

I went back to my room and into my closet. I dug around and found the spare blankets and two pillows. Charlie always like his head to be well propped up.

When I came back, Charlie was standing outside the bathroom, dressed in some of my old clothes. If it were any other time, I'd have laughed at the way he looked. The t-shirt hang loosely off his small frame and the pants would have fallen off him if it hadn't been for the ties to it.

I laid the pillows on the couch by the armrest and laid the blankets across the backs of the couch.

"You can lay down, Charlie," I said when he didn't move.

He nodded, though I wasn't sure he actually heard me.

He finally laid down and hugged a pillow tightly in his hands. I took one of the covers and placed it over him.

"Good night, Charlie." I waited, expecting a response, but got none.

I went to bed, my head swarming over the stress and fear of the nine hours of Charlie gone missing brought.

**Charlie's POV**

_I moved my arms, fighting to free them from the rope that bound them together. I had to get out. I had to get away._

_Suddenly, Don appeared before me. Blood poured down his face like tears. I gasped at the sight of him looking so awful. I wondered how he was still standing._

_His wrists were bound over his head. His head was down as though he were asleep._

_"Don!" I screamed, hoping he was okay._

_Then he looked up at me. His eyes held tears and I hardly recognized him for the fear and sadness on his face. But most of all, I saw the betrayal._

_"Why, Charlie? Why did you do this to me?"_

_"Don! No! I didn't do it! I'd never do it!"_

_"You did this, Charlie. Why? I thought you were my brother."_

_"I am! Don! Don't you believe me?"_

_"You did this to me."_

_His face disappeared and Dad came in front of me._

_"How could you let this happen, Charlie? Why didn't you protect him?"_

_"Dad! I couldn't do anything about it! You know that!"_

_"Do I? I wish it had been you instead of Don."_

_"No!" I screamed as the tears came like a flood from my eyes._

_"You killed your brother."_

I jumped up, screaming Don's name at the top of my lungs. It had been the most real nightmare I had ever had.


	4. Dad Takes Over

**Author's Note: Please take notice in this. I want to take this time to explain something that has been brought to my attention several times. I believe that Charlie is NOT weak, as well as you readers. For the sake of a good angst story, I have had him appear scared and weak. It is out of fear and love for Don and Alan that he's acting this way. Please bare with me in his times of fear and struggle. If I seem to go too overboard with his terror from being kidnapped, please point it out to me. I just believe that judging by what Carl threatened, Charlie will have to deal with some emotional trauma because something bad happening to Don or Alan is his greatest fear. I also feel that anyone being kidnapped will have some post traumatic stress, and that is what Charlie has right now (PTSD). **

**Don's POV**

I sat up abruptly in bed, hearing Charlie scream my name twice. From the complete terror in his voice, my FBI instincts kicked in and I decided to grab my gun off of the night stand.

Holding the gun in front of me, I made my way to the living room. When I was convinced there was no danger, I put my gun on the mail table.

Charlie sat on the couch, shaking and burying his face in his hand.

"Charlie? You all right?" I asked as I came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched, but then looked up at me. Relief washed over him and he grabbed my hand tightly in his.

I sat down on the couch beside him, watching him with a concerned gaze. His trembling slowly stopped. I rubbed circles on his back to comfort him. He held my hand with both of his, as though it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"What happened, Buddy?" I asked when he seemed to calm.

He just shook his head, as though speaking what happened to him would bring it back. I didn't push the subject.

I grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and hugged him lightly. He pushed his face in my shoulder for a moment, then backed away.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded. I stood and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand again.

"Don't leave!" He pleaded, his tone voicing his fear.

"Okay, okay." I got into the recliner next to the couch and leaned it back. I tried to tug my hand free from Charlie's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. It was hard to get comfortable with one hand, but somehow I managed.

Charlie laid down again, holding my hand, his arm outstretched from the couch.

I sighed. If Charlie needed me in here, I'd suffer through an uncomfortable night in the recliner. It wasn't like I needed to go anywhere tomorrow. I had already told everyone that I wasn't coming in to work tomorrow. I knew I'd be exhausted and I wondered if Charlie would still need me to stick around. Dad wasn't due back until this evening.

I felt a shudder pass through Charlie, so I squeezed his hand reassuringly. A high-pitched whimper escaped his mouth, but I could tell he was asleep.

"What did he do to you, Buddy?"

Later that morning, I awoke to a stiff neck and a sore back. When I looked down at my hand, I found that Charlie still clutched it tightly. My arm was asleep from holding it in that position too long. I was able to free my hand from Charlie's grasp, but not without a lot of pulling.

Taking in Charlie's haggard appearance, I knew what I had to do.

I went into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning. I wondered if Charlie had classes to teach. I decided to call him in sick for him.

When I hung up with one of the secretaries at CalSci, I dialed Dad's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Dad's cheerful voice called into the phone.

"Hey, Pop. It's me."

"Hey, Donnie! How's everything going at home?"

"Okay, I guess. Um, Dad, could you come home a little earlier?"

There was silence on the other line.

"What happened?" Dad's voice sounded hoarse and scared.

"It's nothing. The worst is over. I just think that Charlie needs you to-"

"What happened to Charlie? Don! Tell me what's going on!"

I sighed.

"Look, Dad, Charlie was... he was kidnapped yesterday."

"What?"

"It's not a big deal. He was only gone for nine hours. He's with me at my apartment right now. He's in one piece."

"You mean to tell me that in those nine hours you couldn't stop and call me to tell me what was going on?" The anger in Dad's voice scared me, but I knew he was just scared.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you until I absolutely had to. He was barely gone five hours when I found out where he was. Then we had to take four hours to find his captor and him. It was nothing, Dad. He's fine. He just has a few bumps and bruises, but he's fine. I promise you."

"Let me talk to him then."

"He's asleep."

"I'm coming home."

"Good. Dad?"

"Yes?" His voice sounded calmer now, more concerned than angry.

"I don't know what to do. He's... he's pretty shaken up over this."

"Just take care of him. Don't leave him, don't yell at him, and don't scare him. I'll be home in four hours. Be there when I get home, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up and went back to the living room. Charlie slept peacefully. His left arm was still hanging in the sling. I was glad he slept the way he did.

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes, telling me that it was later than I should have slept. Realizing that I should be at work, I jumped up to see what time it was.

In the kitchen, I saw that it was nine thirty. I should be at work! My class had already started!

I found a note on the coffee table in the living room. "I called CalSci. They know you're not coming."

I sighed with relief.

It took me a moment to figure out what was going on. Why was I in Don's apartment?

Last night's events flooded my mind. I shakily went to the couch to sit down.

My shoulder was sore, but being in the sling helped.

Suddenly I realized Don wasn't around. I stood quickly, searching the apartment.

"Don!" I called.

A few moments later, Don came out of his room, his hair still wet from a shower.

"You need something?" He asked as he towel-dried his hair.

I sank down on the couch, waiting for my heartbeat to regain it's normal pace.

Don turned back to me, looking concerned.

"You all right, man?" He asked.

I nodded as I took deep breaths.

_You're fine, Charlie. Carl was arrested. He's locked away where he can't get you. What he said were just empty threats. He can't get you now. Just breathe. Breathe._

"I called Dad. He's coming home early today. He should be in in a few more hours. He wants to see us at home. Do you want to get a shower here or there?"

"At home." I was relieved to find my voice steady.

"Okay. You hungry?"

"No."

"Well, let me get changed and we can go."

I nodded in understanding and sat on the couch waiting for him.

"Let's go," Don said a few minutes later when he appeared again wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

I stood and followed him out to his car. I realized my bike was still at the FBI offices.

"Hey, Don?"

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Can we stop at your office? My bike's still there."

"Sure. I need to check on something anyway."

We headed down to the FBI offices. Don and I carried my bike to the back of Don's SUV, then we went inside.

"Hey, I thought you had the day off," Megan said when we walked through the elevator doors.

"I do. I just needed to pick up a few things to work on while I'm off, just paperwork."

"Okay. How you doing, Charlie?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Though I doubted it was true.

While Don went into his office, I waited near Megan's desk.

"Hey, Whiz Kid. How you feeling?" Colby asked, gesturing toward my arm.

"I'm all right."

"You gave us quite a scare. I couldn't believe we could let him just walk right into the crime scene and take you away..." He was still talking, but I couldn't hear him.

Two men were ushering a man out of the interrogation room. It was Carl.

Carl saw me immediately and grinned wickedly.

I screamed.

Colby, sensing my fear and finding what was going, blocked my view of Carl.

"Get him out of here!" He screamed to the two men who were ushering Carl out.

Don and Megan came running over.

"What's going on?" Megan asked, but knew the answer when she saw Carl.

"Get him out!" Don demanded.

When Carl was out of sight, I heard his laugh that sent chills down my spine. I fell to my knees, holding my hands over my ears.

"Charlie? Come on, Buddy. It's okay now. He's gone." Don placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

I took several deep breaths before I was able to look up at them. They were all watching me with such concern.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" Colby asked, looking angry.

I nodded, though I didn't feel all right.

"I am so sorry, Charlie. If I had known the would choose then to bring him out, I would have warned you," Megan apologized.

"It's okay," I said in a whisper.

Don took hold of my right arm and pulled me to my feet.

"You sure you're okay?" Don asked, looking me in the eye. I looked away so he couldn't see the fear.

I nodded.

"Okay. I got what I needed. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye, guys," Megan and Colby said, watching us leave.

Don's fists clenched, telling me that he was mad that Carl had shown up. I was surprised that he was still alive, knowing Don. He must have decided he liked his job enough not to risk getting fired over killing Carl.

We drove home in silence once more. I pushed myself into the seat as much as I could, fighting the images of Carl out of my mind.

Don took my bike out and placed it in the garage while I went inside to clean up.

When I was out of the shower and dressed, I went downstairs, awaiting the arrival of my father.

Don was watching tv and drinking a beer when I entered the living room. He turned when he saw me walk in.

"You look better," He said, smiling slightly.

I smiled back, though it was forced.

We sat watching tv for almost an hour when the front door swung open.

Dad walked in, his hands empty, meaning he didn't even bother to get his bags. When he saw me, he rushed forward with his arms open.

"Charlie." Dad hurried over.

Unexpectedly, tears blurred my vision. Dad had a way about him that let me know I was allowed to cry and he'd be there to comfort me when I did.

"Dad," I cried when he came up to me. I flung myself in his arms and sobbed out all my fear and worry.

He stroked my hair and rubbed my back while he held me tightly.

"Sh. You're okay, Charlie. I've got you. Dad's here." He reminded me of how he acted when we were little and one of us would get sick. I was too comforted to care at this point.

Dad would never know how much I appreciated him right then. Sometimes you just need your Dad.

**Alan's POV**

I held Charlie's trembling form. It felt good to be needed. Rarely did either of my sons act as though they needed their father, so it was a pleasant change.

Charlie cried into my shirt and gripped me tightly around the waist. It was worse than I had expected. If Charlie was able to cry this much over it, it had to be. Charlie didn't cry over nothing. It was a trait he shared with his brother that I detested.

I looked over Charlie's head of curls to Don who was watching us silently with a beer can in his hand.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back, taking that as his permission to leave for a few minutes.

Don went out the front door and I assumed he'd go back to his apartment. He was back later, though.

Charlie began to calm and I loosened my grip around him. He looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and a fear I had never seen before.

"Are you all right?" I asked, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face.

He nodded, but I didn't believe him. Rarely when Don and Charlie said they were okay they were. I knew better than to let it pass, but I did for the time being. I knew if he wanted to talk he would.

Charlie settled back on the couch, though he kept his hand on my arm.

"What happened here?" I asked, touching his left arm gently.

"I pulled it out of place."

"How?"

"I jumped out of a car."

I felt my heart jump. I knew the fact that he was kidnapped meant he was in danger, but when Don reassured me that he was okay, I figured he was. But jumping out of a car? That did not help me feel any better about the situation.

I noticed a bandage on his head, but that was the only other external injury I could see. It was the internal ones that I feared worse. It was those that made him cry, that made him cling to me like a lifesaver.

I brushed at Charlie's hands with my fingers. He barely took notice. We sat there, watching tv when Don returned, carrying my bags in his hands.

"Where do you want these?" He asked when he stepped inside.

"In my room, please. Thank you, Donnie."

He smiled. I noticed the look he gave Charlie. I knew Don was uncomfortable in situations that made him reach out too much. He tried to hide his emotions as much as he could. But from what I could tell, he had done a good job with Charlie.

When I would get Don alone, I'd drill him with the questions that weighed heavily in my mind.

Charlie's eyes drooped heavily. I nudged his shoulder and he looked over at me.

"Why don't you go to bed? You must have had a long night."

He nodded his agreement. He got up and went to the stairs, just missing being run over by Don.

"Sorry, Buddy," He said when he passed Charlie.

Don came back into the living room and sat on the recliner facing the couch where I sat.

"Okay. Let the questions begin," Don said, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

Don sighed, settling back into the recliner.

"We were at the crime scene of another double murder. Charlie insisted that he come along. He needed more data to help his research. So I let him come. I know that was wrong now, so don't remind me. Anyway, we got too wrapped up in the crime scene and finding out any more information that we didn't notice Charlie get taken away. I don't know the specifics. Charlie hasn't said a word about what happened, except that he jumped from the car he was taken away in. When we found out he was gone, we had a witness describe a car that had been parked close to the crime scene and we were able to put an APB out for it. The LAPD responded quickly because someone had already called that car in because it was just sitting on the side of the highway, unoccupied. So we went to where the car was. We waited for the LAPD to show up, then we went into the woods around the highway. We found Charlie's captor, who is also the murderer of those murders we've been investigating. I took a few other people out and we looked for Charlie. I found him. He ran away from me, probably assuming I was his captor. I caught up to him and he stopped struggling against me. When he realized it was me, he broke into tears. Then I took him to the other side of the woods where paramedics were waiting on us. They only found that his shoulder was out of place and he had a hit on the head. That's all the information I can give you."

I sighed. That was a lot to take in. I was relieved that Charlie was okay, but his silence about what had happened scared me.

"What's happened since then?"

"Well, we had a little bit of an incident at the office."

"You went to the office?"

"I was just picking up some paperwork. Anyway, Carl Waits, the man who abducted Charlie and murdered all those people was there. He had been questioned, but then when they took him out, Charlie saw him. He seemed terrified by him. He screamed when he saw him. Other than that, he's not been too bad. I think he had a nightmare last night, but he wouldn't tell me about it. He made me stay in there with him, though."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"In the recliner," He answered, as he rubbed his neck.

I smiled.

"You probably could use a nap, too."

"No I don't." Showing the lie, he yawned.

I laughed at him. "Why don't you lay down over here? I'll get something started for supper."

He shook his head, but got up and went to the couch anyway.

"Don?"

"Yeah, Pop?"

"You did good with your brother."

He nodded, but he was already falling asleep.

I grabbed an extra pillow out of the closet and placed it under his head. Don didn't even take notice in it. I then pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and laid it over him.

I smiled to myself as I went into the kitchen, feeling the most like a dad than I had in a while.


	5. Scared

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up at two o'clock in the morning from another nightmare. This time I didn't scream out, but I felt the terror just the same.

I hugged myself, rocking back and forth on my bed until I calmed down some. After a few minutes, I felt better. Still, I had to do somethings to reassure myself.

I got up and left my room. I quietly went down the hallway. I opened up the door to Don's room as quietly as I could. I peaked inside and found him sound asleep.

I sighed with relief and closed the door.

_It's all in your head, Charlie. No one's going to get your family. You're safe now. The danger has passed._

I went back down the hallway, but stopped at the room of my door.

I didn't need to do this. I knew Dad was fine. I would know if something had happened, not that anything would. He's safe. I don't have to worry about him. Despite my efforts at comforting myself, I still had to know for sure that he was okay.

I went down the hall and stopped outside Dad's door. I reached for the door knob, fighting whether or not to open the door still, when Don spoke from behind me.

"He's fine, Charlie," Don said, scaring me so badly that I screamed.

I jumped, placed my hand over my mouth, and backed against the wall.

Don knew his mistake immediately and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He said, coming up to me.

I slid down the wall suddenly taken over by events from my capture.

_I felt the gun on the side of my head, hitting me so hard that I fell into an unconscious state. I had tried to run, but failed._

_"You know, I've thought up fifty different ways to torture people. You'd be surprised at some of the things I've done. Maybe I can practice some new ones on you."_

_"It's fun seeing who actually trusts their sibling and who doesn't."_

_"You know, I could kill you right now. It would be so easy. You're weak and defenseless. But I have options. Yeah, I've got a lot of options. I could hold you for ransom. I could use you to get whatever I wanted. Sure, the cops would catch me eventually, but I could milk you for all you're worth."_

_I could get your brother and torture you together. You could watch him hurt, hear him cry out in pain. Then again, I could get your father, too, and torture all three of you together. But the option I like best is I torture and kill your brother and leave you alone. Then you can go home to Dad and tell him how you watched your brother die and how it's all your fault. Also, I could kill them both, set you free. You'd be dead within a day. You'd commit suicide an I wouldn't have to worry about a thing. That'd be one less murder on my hands."_

His words tortured me. They screamed inside my head until I couldn't hear anything else.

I placed my hands over my ears, doubled over, and screamed, "Stop!"

**Don's POV**

I had heard Charlie close the door to my room. I could tell what he was doing. I wished he didn't feel so insecure.

When I stepped out into the hallway, Charlie was lingering at Dad's door. He must have checked on me first. I figured he'd heard me because I even cleared my throat to catch his attention.

I hadn't expected the reaction I got when I told him that Dad was fine. He screamed in fear, jumping. He placed a hand over his mouth, looking at me with wide, fearful eyes. Charlie slumped to the floor.

I rushed to his side, apologizing for scaring him. He didn't even know I was there with him. I could see his eyes. They had a far-off look to them and I knew he couldn't hear me. But then his breathing began to quicken, his forehead was beaded with sweat. He doubled over, shaking all over.

"What's going on out here?" Dad suddenly asked as he came out into the hallway from his room. He was wearing his pajamas and some slippers. They didn't match.

I ignored his question, too concerned with Charlie to bother answering him.

Then Charlie scared me by placing his hand over his ears and screaming.

"Stop!" He screamed.

Dad looked at me with a worried look. He had no idea what was going on. Neither did I, to tell the truth.

Charlie rocked back and forth and soon he began to whisper something.

I leaned closer, trying to hear his words. Dad also sat on the floor beside us, watching Charlie closer.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop," Charlie repeated over and over.

I had no idea what was going on inside his head, but I knew he was having trouble dealing with it. I reached out and touched his arm and he whimpered, though he never really acknowledged my touch.

"Charlie?" Dad said, trying to break him out of his daze.

Abruptly, Charlie reached out and grabbed my hand, without even looking up. It was as though he didn't even need to see me to know where I was.

He clutched my hand tightly and brought it up to his face. His tears wet my hand.

Dad and I looked at each other, both unsure of what to do.

Charlie then reached out with his free hand and grabbed one of Dad's hands, bringing it to the other side of his face.

The three of us sat there in silence while Charlie silently cried, holding our hands to his face. It seemed to bring some comfort to him, so Dad and I didn't resist.

After a many moments had passed, Charlie let go of our hands and brought his knees up to his chest.

Dad scooted over so that he was sitting beside Charlie. He wrapped and arm around Charlie's shoulder, careful not to disturb his arm too much.

"Charlie? Charlie?" Dad said in an attempt to get Charlie to react.

Charlie just shook his head, burying his face in his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Charlie, come on. Let's get you back to bed," Dad said, looking to me to help him.

I stood and together Dad and I lifted Charlie to his feet. Charlie's whole body trembled, and he seemed unaware that we were present.

We guided him to his bed, and he crawled inside, moving into a fetal position and clutching his blankets tightly.

Dad and I stood watching him. Charlie eyes were open wide, but he didn't seem to see anything.

Dad put his hand on Charlie's arm and squeezed comfortingly. Again, Charlie didn't notice.

Dad and I left, not knowing what else to do.

"Dad!" Charlie suddenly screamed.

Dad and I turned back.

"Yes, son?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up," He said, his voice light and sleepy.

Dad smiled. "It's okay. Get some sleep, kiddo."

"'Kay."

Dad looked at me and I shrugged. It had been a weird episode, but I was glad it was over.

When we were out in the hallway, Dad closed the door and then turned back to me.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He had been to my room, checking on me I guess. I came out in the hallway and he was at your door. When I told him you were okay, he screamed. I scared him half to death, but after that I think there was more to it than that."

"I've never seen him like that. He was so... out of it. It was like he was in his own world, and not the usual way he is either."

"Look, Dad, I'm going to go back to work tomorrow. Do you think I should stay here, just in case? At least until Charlie is better."

"I think that would be a good idea. For now, let's try to get some sleep, huh?"

"Sure, Dad. Good night."

"Good night, Donnie."

We went to our own rooms, both having trouble sleeping.

**Alan's POV**

I woke up early the next morning after sleeping fitfully after Charlie woke up. It disturbed me to think that he was so haunted by what had happened that he was even checking on me and Don. I hoped it would pass soon.

I went down to the kitchen after changing and started fixing some breakfast. I decided that today my boys would need a hearty breakfast, so I cooked french toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Charlie was down first, probably because he didn't take the time to get ready. He had called CalSci yesterday to tell them he wasn't going to be in for the rest of the week. Amita was taking over classes for him.

Charlie looked tired but he didn't seem so shaken.

"Good morning, Charlie. You want some juice, tea, coffee, milk?"

"Orange juice is fine, Dad. Thanks." He sank into one of the chairs at the table and I came in holding a glass of orange juice for him.

"I'm making eggs, french toast, and bacon. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful." He smiled and I took that as a ray of hope that he was recovering.

Not five minutes later, Don came down, dressed and ready.

"Smells good down here. What're fixing, Pop?"

"French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs."

"Sounds like enough for a feast."

Don laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder when he passed him.

"How you doing this morning?" He asked.

I peaked around the door frame of the kitchen to see and hear his response.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I woke you last night."

As though knowing I'd be looking, Don looked up at me, as though asking for permission to continue. I nodded.

"It's okay. What was that all about anyway? I know I scared you, but I didn't expect your reaction to be that bad."

A shiver ran through Charlie. I quickly turned, realizing that I needed to flip the french toast.

I strained to hear what Charlie said.

"It's nothing, Don. It's just hard, you know? I didn't expect to be so scared."

I knew Charlie wasn't going to give out much to Don about what had happened. I wondered if he ever would tell us what really happened.

The dining room was quiet, so I quickly finished cooking and brought out plates of food.

"Here you go, boys. Eat up." I handed Don a cup of coffee. He looked like he could use it.

"Thanks, Dad. Everything looks delicious."

"Yeah, thanks," Charlie agreed with his brother.

I sat down at the head of the table, both my sons on either side of me. I smiled with comfort. This was how it was supposed to be. Well, with a few grandchildren and daughters-in-law.

**Don's POV**

I arrived at work with a full stomach. I went straight to Megan's office. She had called on the way, wondering if I'd be in. She wanted to go over the tape of Waits' interview.

When I got to her office, she was waiting on me.

"I have the tape set up in the conference room. We can watch it in there."

Before we started the tape, Megan turned to me.

"How's Charlie doing?"

"He's okay, I guess. It was kind of rough last night, but he seems better this morning."

"That's good. Look, Don, I'm so sorry that he saw Waits. I honestly didn't know he'd be coming out at that time."

"It's okay, Megan. Don't worry about it. So what have we got?"

"He admits to everything, but listen to this. This guy's demonic."

She played the tape, already set at a certain spot.

"Why did you do it?" David asked Waits.

"It was fun."

A chill ran though me. Fun? What kind of sick bastard was this guy?


	6. Larry and Amita Visit

**Sorry about the language at the end of the last chapter. I still have trouble using bad words, though I'm just writing it down. Ha.**

**Don's POV**

I was convinced. Carl Waits was abut as evil of a man that you could get.

After watching the tape of his interview, I truly believed it. His voice held such a sinisterness to it that it sent chills down my spine. It was no wonder Charlie was having trouble dealing with what happened to him. This guy was crazy!

David and Colby joined Megan and I in the conference room.

"Don, you do realize that Charlie's going to have to give his statement, don't you?"

Damn it. I hadn't thought of it. I had been too concerned with Charlie to think of that. I wondered how Charlie would take the news.

"I'll give him the maximum time, for emotional stress or damage, and then I'll bring him in."

They nodded in agreement.

"So it's clear? Waits is who we've been looking for?"

"We got the lab results. The DNA matched his. He admitted to doing it. I can't see how it could not be him," David said.

"It'll be nice to have this one finished. Any new cases?"

"Not yet. At least not for our department."

"Good. I don't think I'll take any more time off, but at least I can get home at a reasonable time tonight."

"Is Charlie okay?" Colby asked.

"He seems to be doing better. It's not as bad as the first night, but he still seems a little spooked."

"I'm glad he's all right. Things could have been a lot worse."

I felt a shudder run through me. I didn't want to think about that. I knew how bad it could be. Working with the FBI had shown me what could happen.

I thanked God the worst didn't happen.

**Alan's POV**

I watched Charlie carefully through out the day. Little did I know, he was watching me just as much.

Charlie laid on the couch for most of the day. Every once in a while he'd come into the kitchen and talk to me or get something to eat or drink. I tried making him something, but he turned it down.

When Charlie fell asleep watching television, I turned it off and decided I'd go outside to do my gardening then.

I went out with my gardening tools. I put on my gloves, knowing I'd need to pull lots of weeds.

I was almost done weeding the petunias when I heard Charlie scream.

Dropping everything, I ran inside the house.

"Charlie?" I looked around, but he wasn't where he had been.

"Dad!" I heard Charlie scream for me again, so I followed the sound of his voice and found him in the kitchen.

"Dad," he sighed when he saw me. He was still shaking, but I could see the relief on his face.

"I'm right here. What happened? Are you all right?"

He shook his head. "I-I couldn't find you."

I smiled sadly at him. I didn't know him being kidnapped would make him worry more about Don and me.

"I'm fine, Charlie, honest. I was just outside gardening." I held up my gloved hands to prove my point.

He nodded, understanding.

Seeing he was still shaken, I came forward and drew him into a fierce hug.

"I'm okay, Charlie boy. I'm right here." He nodded against my chest, but I could tell it still shook him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

When he drew away, I backed up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay, Dad."

"I'll be outside if you need me."

I went outside to continue gardening. This time, I moved closer to the window so Charlie would be able to see me.

I was finishing up when two cars pulled up beside the lawn. I shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand to see who it was. I recognized Larry and Amita.

"Hello, Mr. Eppes. Is Charlie home?" Amita asked.

"He sure is. I don't think he's asleep, but he has been napping off and on."

"We were just coming in to check on him. It's rather strange that he decided to take a whole week off. That's not like Charles," Larry said.

"No, it's not, Larry. I take it you didn't hear what happened?"

"No. What is it?" Amita asked, looking concerned.

"He was kidnapped." Amita placed a hand over her mouth in shock and Larry gasped.

"Charles? Is he all right?"

"Physically. He has a dislocated shoulder, but it should be healing soon. It's the mental and emotional health I'm concerned with."

"I can imagine why. Well, we'll just head on in."

They walked on up to the porch.

"Oh, and guys?"

"Yes?" Amita asked when she turned.

"Be... cautious. He's not exactly himself."

She smiled.

"Of course," She agreed.

I watched them go inside, hoping that Charlie would be up to visitors.

**Charlie's POV**

I was watching television when Amita and Larry came in.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" I asked as I stood to greet them. I was relieved to have something to take my mind off worrying.

"We're fine, Charles, but how are you is the bigger question."

"I'm doing okay, guys. Don't worry. Shouldn't you be preparing a class?" I asked Amita, knowing that one of my classes would be starting within the hour.

She smiled. "Probably, but I wanted to check up on you first. We knew something was going on when you took the rest of the week off. It's not like you."

I sat down on the couch and they sat in the other two chairs.

"I take it Dad told you?"

They nodded.

"How did this happen? I was just talking to you the other day," Larry said, clearly shocked.

"I was at a crime scene. You know the string o f murder cases we've been working on? Well, the murderer was there at the scene, and, well, he took me."

Both of them gasped in shock. Larry placed a hand over his heart in surprise.

"No!"

"Yes."

"So how long were you gone? It couldn't have been too long, could it?"

I really didn't want to talk about it, but they had a right to know.

"Around nine hours."

"Thank goodness it wasn't longer than that," Amita said.

We sat there in silence.

"So how did you-"

"Please! I don't want to talk about it!" I reacted before I could think. Amita and Larry's surprise showed clearly on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't mean to pry," Larry apologized.

"I'm sorry, Larry. It's just frustrating."

"I can understand that. You have a right to be."

Amita sat in silence. After a few more minutes of silence, she stood.

"I'd better get back to work. I'll see you later, Charlie. I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry if I was a little out of hand. That doesn't mean you have to leave."

"No. I should. I'll come see you before you return to CalSci."

"Thanks, Amita."

"Bye."

"Bye," Larry and I said.

I sat back down on the couch after I walked her to the door. I hadn't meant to scare her off.

Larry and I sat there, both not speaking. I looked over and found that Larry was studying me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It just seems that you've changed is all. You're oddly pale and there's a look about you like you're a caged animal. Are you sure you're all right?" Larry stood and began to pace around the room.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"There, you see. The anger was never there before. Charles, have you considered seeing a therapist? Kidnappings can leave serious emotional damage if left untreated. You really should-"

"Larry! Shut up! I don't want to hear about your stupid theories on what's wrong with me! I'm fine!" I screamed, proving that I was anything but fine.

Larry took a step back, clearly surprised once again by my outburst.

"I think I'll be leaving now." He walked to the door.

I sighed. I shouldn't have acted out like that, but I didn't want to be analyzed. I didn't want to know what Larry could see wrong with me.

Don walked through the door as Larry approached.

"Oh, hey, Larry. How you doing?" Don asked as he held out his hand. Larry shook it.

"I'm doing well, Don. I was just visiting with Charles to see how he's doing."

"Oh, well, don't let me interrupt."

"On contrary, I was just about to leave."

Larry turned to face me.

"Just so you know, I hold no grudge over your words, Charles. You're clearly out of your element, so I'll not take your words to heart. I hope you are better soon." Larry walked out the door, leaving me staring at the door he just closed.

Don came into the living room, looking confused.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"It's nothing."

Don sat down in one of the recliners. I was surprised he hadn't gone to get his usual beer.

"Hey, Buddy, I need to talk to you about something," Don said as he turned off the tv.

"What about?" I asked, not liking the sound of this already.

"We're going to need you to come in and give your statement. We'll also need an interview to know if we need to press any other charges to Waits."

Just hearing the name sent shivers down my spine.

"When do I have to come in?"

"You can have up to a week, but then we have to get you in and talk to you."

I nodded. This wasn't going to be easy...not in the least.

"Okay."

Don looked at me, as though trying to tell whether I really was okay with it.

"Good. When can we expect you in?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know ahead of time, though."

"Sure, sure. Megan and Colby will be doing the interview."

"That's fine." I was thankful that it wasn't Don. I knew he'd be listening and watching the whole thing, though.

Dad came in, dirt covering his knees.

"Where'd Larry and Amita run off to so quick? I was going to invite them to stay over for dinner."

"Amita has a class, and I kind of scared Larry off."

Don and Dad both looked at me, knowing Larry and I never truly fought over anything.

"What happened?" Dad asked as he came in to sit down on the other recliner. Don leaned forward, not wanting to miss anything.

"It's nothing. I just snapped at him is all."

"Why?"

"He was getting too personal. It's fine, really."

Dad and Don exchanged looks. I knew I wasn't very convincing that nothing went on. If I snapped at Larry, they knew something was wrong.

I stood and went to the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" Dad asked.

"To take a nap," I answered, though I doubted I'd get any sleep with my conscience screaming at me.


	7. Don Breaks Down: NOT the end!

**Also, to those of you who pointed out that I was making Charlie weak, I took no offense in your opinions. I just wrote that in to explain why Charlie was being weak so it could help you understand why I was doing it. Thank you for caring enough to give open, honest opinions and not in a rude manner.**

**Don's POV**

I turned to Dad, a look of surprise on my face. What was going on?

"Larry and Charlie fighting? I didn't think that was possible."

"They said the same thing about Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis," Dad chuckled.

"What could Larry have done to make Charlie snap? I mean, it's unusual enough that he snapped at anyone, but Larry?"

"I don't know either, son. I just hope he'll get back to his normal self soon."

I nodded in agreement. Charlie was scaring me with the way he had been acting lately.

"Dad, I think I'm going to head over to my place for a little while, okay? I'll be back in time for supper, though."

"Okay. You spending the night here again?"

"I think so."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dad."

I went out the door and got into my SUV. I drove home silently, the windows rolled down.

When I got to my apartment, I went inside and headed straight to the shower to clean up. When I was finished, I went into my room and took out a duffel bag to pack a few clothes in case I ended up staying longer at Dad and Charlie's house.

I was walking to the kitchen when I was hit hard with what had happened to Charlie.

It was the first time since before Charlie was taken that I was alone with my thoughts. Now, my mind was not a safe place to be, especially not when I'm alone.

The weight of what could have been hit me like a ton of bricks. I grabbed a chair from my kitchen table and sat down, no shirt on and hair still dripping wet.

Charlie could have been killed. He should have been. If I were Charlie, I could tell myself what the statistics were that he should be dead. But he's alive.

Images of past kidnapping cases flashed in my mind. Most ended in tragedy. Few had happy endings. I pictured the photos of the victims of Carl Waits and I felt a shiver run through me. Charlie was lucky. Yes, Charlie was very lucky indeed.

How could I have let that happen to Charlie? How could I be so wrapped up in my work that I didn't even see Charlie taken out from under my nose? What kind of brother couldn't see his brother was in danger? I'm an FBI agent! I should have known. I should have sensed it. But I let emotions and concentration get out of the way. I couldn't just step back and see that Charlie had needed me, and I wasn't there for him.

I was a horrible brother.

**Charlie's POV**

I was surprised when I went back downstairs and Don wasn't there.

I went into the kitchen to ask Dad where he was.

"Hey, Dad, where's Don?"

"He went back to his apartment. He said he'd be here for supper, though."

"Oh."

Dad turned from the phone.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I guess I've gotten enough today."

"You sure it's not something on your mind? You know I'm all ears."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad, but I'm fine. Really."

Except for those near-panic attacks you've had lately.

"Okay. Supper should be ready within the half hour."

I went back out to the living room and stretched out on the couch.

I was close to dozing off when Don came through the front door.

I looked up at him and saw the tension and fear. What had happened?

"Don? Everything okay?" I asked.

He walked through the room, ignoring me, and went into the kitchen. He returned a minute later, already drinking from a can of beer. What could have happened in those few short hours?

When he sat down in the recliner, I watched him as he drank his beer. He chugged it in no time and then squeezed the can in his hand.

"Don? What's wrong?" I asked. He completely ignored me once again as he got up for another beer.

I heard Dad ask, "Already?" and Don responded, "The last one spilled."

Like hell it did.

He sat down on the recliner, this time carrying two cans of beer. He'll end up being drunk before supper.

When he finally set his latest can down, not empty yet, I moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table, facing him.

"Donnie? What's wrong?"

He wouldn't look at me. He stared past me at the tv.

I shook his knee, getting his attention.

"Don, come on. Talk to me. What happened?"

Don finally looked at me and I was scared to find tears in his eyes.

We just sat there, staring at each other. After a few minutes had past, Don surprised me by lunging forward and gathering me in a fierce hug that stole the wind from my lungs.

I hugged Don back, not sure why he was doing it. Suddenly, I heard Don begin to cry and I tightened my grip.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," He said, his voice muffled against my shirt.

Dad walked in to find us like that. He nearly dropped the pan of spaghetti he was holding. He regained his composure and set the food on the table. Then he rushed over.

"Donnie? What's the matter?" He asked, shaking Don's shoulders.

I looked over Don's shoulder and met Dad's worried gaze. I gave him a look that showed the shared confusion.

Dad tried to pull Don off of me as he saw me struggle to breathe.

"Don, let go," Dad admonished. Don just held on tighter and I couldn't draw a breath.

"Don, you're strangling him." That got his attention.

Don let go and I took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Don whispered when I looked back at him.

I saw him fight to stop the tears and soon he succeeded. He wiped at his eyes, Dad and I still watching him with concern.

"What brought this on, Donnie?" Dad asked as he rubbed circles on Don's back.

"It's silly really," Don said, looking embarrassed.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"It just... it hit me, you know? What could have happened and how I would have just let it. I should have listened to you, Charlie. I should have protected you from this, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Buddy."

Dad smiled, relief evident on his face. I still stared at Don, surprised by his show of emotion and how he admitted his true feelings.

"I just don't want to lose you, Buddy," Don said, reaching out and squeezing my shoulder.

It was my turn to jump into the arms of my brother. I hugged him tightly around the waist, thankful there wasn't anything wrong.

"I'm right here, Don," I said as I hugged him tightly.

Don fought back tears once more, but was able to regain his composure.

When we parted, it was Dad's turn to hug Don.

"Donnie boy, when are you going to learn that not everything is your fault?" Dad asked as he hugged Don tightly to his chest.

Don sniffled, then sat back.

"I think we'd better go get some food before it gets cold. How's that sound?" Dad suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Don said, his voice sounding more controlled and normal.

I smiled and stood.

Don put a hand on my back as we went to the table to eat. Dad served up our food and then he sat down. We sat in our usual places: Dad at the head of the table, Don at his right, me at his left. And we were right where we needed to be... together.


	8. He's Back

**Charlie's POV**

Saturday afternoon I forced myself to go down to the FBI headquarters and go in for questioning with Megan and Colby. I wasn't looking forward to it in the least and I went over in my head what I would and what I wouldn't tell them.

I didn't warn Don ahead of time because the decision was rather abrupt. I wasn't even sure I'd be able to go through with it. Somehow, though, I was able to make it to the offices without turning back. I had been in no hurry, though.

When I stepped out of the elevators, I felt myself begin to shake. I was scared of what I'd tell them, what they'd want to know. I knew that Megan and Colby wouldn't pull a good-cop-bad-cop on me since they knew me so well. I just didn't want Don to know everything that went on. I couldn't out-and-out lie to them, though.

Don looked up from his desk when I stood at the doorway to his office. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Buddy. What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood.

"I... I thought we could do the questioning today?"

"Oh. Right, right, right. Yeah. Let's go see if Megan and Colby are busy."

Don placed a hand on my back as he led me toward Megan and Colby's desks.

They were both reading something when we came up.

"Hey, guys. You got a minute?" Don asked.

They looked up and when they saw me, they looked at each other for a second, then back to me once more.

"Sure," Megan said.

I stood out of the way as they prepared the interrogation room. Don kept glancing my way nervously. I hoped he didn't think I'd have a panic attack because of this.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves.

"Ready?" Don asked when they were ready.

I nodded and walked past him and into the room.

I sat down at the head of the table. Megan and Colby stood in front of me. Colby chose to lean against the table and Megan leaned against the wall.

"So, how do you want to do this? You want us to ask questions or do you just want to talk?" Megan asked. I was grateful that they gave me an option, though I didn't want any special treatment just because we're friends.

"I'll talk. You can ask questions if you have any."

"Okay. How about you start, and no pun intended, at the scene of the crime?" Colby suggested.

I took a deep breath, then began my statement.

**Don's POV**

I watched Charlie intently. I hated the fact that I was using my FBI skills to determine what he was thinking, when he was telling the truth, why he was nervous. I hoped he'd understand.

He took a deep breath and I could see his hands tremble. I knew he was nervous, and, to be honest, I was nervous for him. I knew he had done nothing wrong, but it gets pretty rough when people keep hounding you for answers. I prayed that Megan and Colby wouldn't do that to him.

"I went with you all to the crime scene to gather more data. I hadn't been there long when I realized that Waits must be close. It had to have been an accident. All the other murders, when they were called in, it was as though they were planned. This one wasn't. I went over to tell Don what I suspected, but he was too busy with questioning the witness who called it in."

I felt a pang of guilt. I should have listened to him!

"When I knew he was too busy, I found Megan," he nodded toward her, "but she too had a job to do and I couldn't interfere."

I looked at Megan through the one-way wall. I could see she was feeling the same guilt as me.

"I went back to the van to wait on everyone and to stay out of the way. Don and the witness were the only ones around when I heard someone from behind me say, 'Move an inch and you're dead.' I froze where I was. Then the voice said, 'Back away from the van slowly.' So I did. When I got to the edge of the van, I was pulled from behind. He put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. He had a gun on me and he told me it was loaded. I went limp with fear, so he dragged me away.

He took me over to his car and when I tried to run away, he hit me on the head with the barrel of the gun. It was a fairly quiet ride."

I saw a look pass through him. Something wasn't right. Had he left something out?

"He asked me... he asked me if I had a brother. I told him I didn't and he hit me. He knew that Don was my brother. Then he asked if I had any other immediate family members. I told him no and he hit me again. I told him that I had a father who was still alive.

He told me... he told me about his brother. From what I got out of it, he killed him. His name was Todd."

Todd? Todd Waits? That name sounded familiar. Waits had to have gotten away with the murder of his brother.

"We were driving along the left hand lane when someone pulled in front of us. I suspected he was driving on that side so I wouldn't jump. We were going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. He knew we'd have to go faster, so he pulled into the right hand l lane to pass the guy who got in front of us. When he did, I jumped out of the car."

I gasped. He had to have been going at least eighty miles per hour!

"I knew he'd come after me, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I ran deep into the woods, every now and then I'd stop and hide, but the adrenaline was pumping, forcing me to go farther. I was hiding behind a tree when he came up behind me and grabbed me. I kicked out against him, but I heard a gun cock, so I froze. He pulled me and we went a few feet when he suddenly let go of me. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the head and I passed out."

There was that look again. He wasn't telling us everything. He was leaving something out. But what?

"When I regained consciousness, he was still dragging me along. I knew I had to escape, so I hit him in the stomach and once in the back of the head. Then I ran. I heard him shooting from behind me, but it didn't stop me. I knew I had to get away. I ran fast and hard, trying to put as much space between us as possible. I was hiding in a ditch when I heard someone screaming my name. I ran, trying to get away, even though I knew the voice wasn't Waits'. I was grabbed from behind. I tried to fight who grabbed me, but then I was turned around and I found that it was Don who had me." He smiled shakily. "And that's that."

They were silent for a few minutes, then Colby spoke.

"Did he hurt you besides hitting you with the gun, kicking you in the head, and hitting you in the car?"

"No."

"Did he threaten you?" Megan asked.

"Except with the gun, no." He was hiding something. I could see it on his face.

Megan and Colby exchanged glances.

"I think that's it then," Megan concluded.

Charlie sighed with relief.

"Thanks, guys."

"You did good, Charlie."

Charlie stood and walked out of the room.

I went out, too.

"Hey, Charlie. Good job, man," I told him.

"Thanks."

"Where you heading now?"

"I think I'm going down to CalSci. I need to work on a few things."

"Okay. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Sure."

I patted him on the shoulder. Something was definitely amiss, but I knew if Charlie didn't tell Megan and Colby, he wouldn't be ready to tell me.

**Charlie's POV**

I went to my office and began work on next week's classes. I had fallen behind in my work.

I rubbed my shoulder. I had finally been able to take it out of the sling, but it ached after working it so hard from my bike. I knew Dad would have gladly driven me, but I'd hate to be such a bother to him.

I was working at one of the chalkboards when someone knocked on my door.

I turned to find a man I didn't know standing in the doorway.

"May I help you?" I asked.

He smiled. I knew whoever this was he wasn't someone I wanted to be alone in my office with, but there was no escape.

"No, no. I'm just here to deliver a message."

He held out an envelope to me.

I took it and opened it as he stood back and watched me.

_Well, Eppes. It seems our story doesn't end yet. I hope you haven't forgotten about me._

_I want you to help me soon. I don't know when yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know. Don't bother contacting the FBI or police. Don't tell anyone that I've written you or your family will pay. You'd better not tell your big brother either. He can't save you this time._

_Don't think I won't know if you do. My friend Jake will be watching you and your family. One false move and he'll make sure your brother and father suffer._

_Look at the picture and the message behind it. I'm sure you'll like it._

_Carl Waits._

I felt myself begin to shake uncontrollably.

I looked up and who I assumed was Jake handed me a picture.

I gasped at the sight. It was one of the murders, but this one I hadn't seen before. The blood was everywhere. Burn marks covered the body and I could see something spilling from the body's head. I gagged when I realized it was part of his head and that was his brain I was looking at.

I turned the picture over, reluctantly, and saw the message.

_This'll be what happens to your brother and father if you don't help me._

I gasped. No! This couldn't be happening! I was safe now. This has to be a nightmare.

Jake smiled at my discomfort. He walked toward the door, but then turned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There was one more message for you."

I stood staring at him, fearing what this next message was.

He swung his fist hard at my head, connecting with the side of my face. I stumbled backwards and into the chalkboard.

Jake laughed. Then he moved to the door. He turned at the doorway.

"Tell your father he missed a spot by the mailbox when he was mowing."

When Jake left the room, I rushed forward and grabbed a waste basket and emptied my stomach.

When I was done, I decided I had to get home.

I peddled quickly and when I got into the driveway, I left my bike outside.

I looked over at the mailed box and saw a patch of grass that hadn't been mowed.

Oh, God.


	9. Need to Talk

**Don's POV**

I walked into the conference room where David and Colby had many files covering the table.

"You guys find anything on Todd Waits?" I asked.

"Yeah, right here. Someone found his body in a lake. He'd been dead for three years before they found him. No one suspected foul play, so no one was put behind bars because of it," David informed me.

"Well, at least someone didn't suffer for Waits' wrongdoing," Colby commented.

"Yeah. Good work, guys."

I went back to my office. I started filling out paperwork and soon Megan walked in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Don?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Sure. Come on in." I motioned for her to take a seat.

Megan sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. When I finished with one of the files, I looked up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Don, can I be frank with you?"

"Yes. What's on your mind?"

"It's about Charlie. He seemed a little... reluctant to give out all the information. Honestly, I think he's still hiding something from us."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"You thought so, too, huh?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. I know he wouldn't withhold important information from us, but I still think there's more to this story than he's letting on.""

I thought for a minute. What could I do to get Charlie to open up and tell me the rest? It'd take a lot for him to tell me.

"I don't know, Megan. If it was important, he would tell us. So what if it's not that important?"

"I'd say it is. He had that look, like he was leaving too much out. He said the ride was mostly quiet. Maybe Waits said more to Charlie than he told us."

"I wouldn't see how that would be something he'd leave out. It wouldn't be that important anyway. I mean, they'd just be words."

"But, Don, Waits could have threatened Charlie. He could have told him any number of things that could cause Charlie to fear him or fear telling us. Maybe Waits threatened him that if he told us what happened he'd do something to Charlie."

"But Waits is behind bars. What can he do to Charlie?"

Megan sighed.

"I don't know. I'll keep thinking about it. Just try talking to him about it sometime. If there's more to it than what he told us, we need to know."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Megan."

"See you later."

She left, heading to her desk.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. This was causing me quite a headache.

**Alan's POV**

I looked up when I heard the door open. Charlie walked in.

"Hey, Charlie," I called from my place on the armchair, reading the newspaper.

When Charlie didn't respond, I looked up. Charlie was deathly pale and I could see the beginning of a black eye. I stood.

"Charlie, what happened?" I asked, stepping toward him. He just stood there, looking in shock.

"Charlie? What is it?" He wouldn't look at me. I could see his hands shaking. Something had clearly scared him.

Charlie had been much better lately. He hadn't been in to check on me and he didn't seem so jumpy. Now it seemed he was back to square one again.

"What's the matter?"

He shook himself, then looked up at me.

"I'm okay, Dad. I just... got a little lost in my thoughts."

"What happened to your eye? Did someone hit you?"

He smiled shakily. "No, Dad. I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a door frame at school. It's nothing."

"You want me to put some ice on that?"

"No. It's okay. It'll be fine."

I watched him carefully.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs now."

"Okay."

I watched Charlie's retreating back. What's gotten into him?

An hour later, as I was finishing supper, Don came in.

"Hey, Pop," He said as he came through the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"Hello, Don. How was your day?"

"Slow. I just had to catch up on a bunch of paperwork. Is Charlie home?"

"Yeah, he's been home for a while now. He's out in the garage right now, trying to catch up on some of his work."

Don leaned against the sink. He wanted to talk about something.

"Something on your mind, Donnie?"

After a slight pause, Don spoke.

"Charlie came in for his questioning today."

I turned. I hadn't known that's where he was going.

"He did? What did he say?" I asked.

"Basically the same old story. He said something about Waits asking him about his family, but, other than that, nothing's really changed."

"So what's bothering you about it?"

Don smiled because I knew something was bothering him. What did he expect? I'm his father.

"He seemed to be leaving something out."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't know. Megan thought so, too. I can't think of what he'd be hiding, though."

I thought for a minute. Charlie wasn't one to hide the truth, but he never exactly spoke it, either. With something as important as this, I knew he'd be open and honest. What would he have left out?

"It's probably nothing. Maybe he was just nervous or something. I don't know," Don concluded.

"Well, if he tells me anything- which I doubt he will- I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Dad. I think I'll go see what he's up to."

I watched as Don went out the side door that led to the garage.

What was Charlie hiding?

**Don's POV**

I stepped into the garage and found Charlie as I had expected. His back was turned from me and he was writing furiously on one of the many chalkboards that filled the room. I could see smears of chalk on his pants where he must have wiped his hands.

"Hey, Charlie?" I said, trying to catch his attention.

He turned, frightened. His eyes held pure panic.

"Don! Don't do that!" He said, his voice speaking his distress.

I immediately saw the dark spot by his left eye.

"What happened, Charlie?" I asked, stepping closer to get a better look.

He rubbed it self-consciously.

"It's nothing, Don. I just ran into a door frame when I wasn't looking. It's nothing to worry about."

I sighed. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or covering someone, but I hoped he was telling the truth.

"So, how'd you think the interview went today?" I asked after Charlie turned back to the board.

"Fine." He didn't even look at me when he spoke.

"You leave anything out?" I asked and he paused long enough for me to know there was something he was leaving out.

"No. Why would you think that?"

Was it unfair of me to use my knowledge from the FBI to determine Charlie's thoughts and whether he was telling the truth?

"You haven't convinced me, or Megan for that matter, that you told us everything."

He sighed.

"Don, I didn't leave anything out that would affect the case in any way. You wouldn't be able to get more charges against Waits. It's nothing, Don. Leave it alone."

Well, at least I was right about him not coming clean about everything. From what I could tell, he was telling the truth now.

"You do know that you can tell me, anyway, right?"

Charlie nodded, his back still to me.

"I know, Don. I always can." He turned slightly so that I could see a smile on his face. It was a relief.

"Is Dad cooking?" He asked.

"Yep. It should be done soon from what I can tell."

"Oh, yeah? Since when are you the cooking expert?"

"You better watch that mouth of yours."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll give you a black eye to match the one you already have," I threatened, teasingly.

Still, I saw a shadow of fear pass Charlie's face.

"Hey. I'm just kidding," I said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Don."

"Okay, then. You ready to head in?"

"Sure."

Charlie led the way back inside the house. Dad was setting food on the table when we came in.

"Ah, there you are. I was about to yell at you to come in. Supper's ready, as you can see."

"Smells good, Dad," I said as I sat down.

Charlie sat down across from me, as usual.

"Oh, man. I forgot my beer in the garage. I'll be right back."

I stood quickly and ran out to the garage.

I found my beer, and I turned to leave, but something caught my eye.

I found a ripped up piece of paper. I couldn't read any of it except for one piece and it was enough to make my heart stop.

"Carl Waits."

What's going on?

**Charlie's POV**

I sat silently as Dad dished out the food on our plates. Don came back, looking disturbed.

I watched him carefully, wondering what could have bothered him in that short amount of time. I felt my heart beat faster with fear. Had Jake shown up? Had Don found the note? Though I had shredded it to many pieces, I knew I should have hidden it some place. Dad would have found it when he was cleaning out the garage. I made a mental not to myself to throw it away or burn it after supper.

Don sank into the chair across from me, giving me nervous glances every few minutes. Dad also picked up on Don's discomfort.

"Everything all right, Donnie?" Dad asked.

"Fine. Yeah, everything is fine." Again, he gave me that look.

There was minimal conversation at the table. Dad mainly filled the silence with talk of what he'd worked on today. I tried to comment every once in a while, but nothing I said could be considered an intelligent thought.

After supper, I went out to the garage. I had just scooped up the pile of pieces to the letter from Waits when Don came in.

I jumped in surprise.

"Don! You startled me."

"I need to talk to you, Charlie," He said, sitting down.

"What about?"

"About Carl Waits."


	10. So Much Pain

**Don's POV**

Charlie started, not physically, but I could see it on his face. I had caught him off guard. There was more to this story.

"Wh-what about him?" Charlie stuttered. I could see him fight for control, but he was failing.

I held up the slip of paper and put it in his hand. He looked down at it.

"Did he try to contact you, or succeed in contacting you?" I asked.

"No." An obvious lie.

"Charlie. What's going on? Why was his name written on that piece of paper, that same piece of paper you shredded into so many pieces?"

"No, no reason." His voice had strengthened, but not much.

"Charlie."

He looked at me, his eyes widened and fearful. Fear was written on his face.

"Why?" I demanded, my voice stern.

"I...I was writing a message to him. Larry said it'd be good for me, therapy. I was supposed to tell him how I felt about what he did. I was to write down my feelings about what had happened in a letter addressed to him, only I wasn't supposed to actually mail it. It was therapy."

The story seemed too perfect.

"Why'd you rip it then?"

"I was mad about it, so I tore it up."

Charlie sat at one of his desks. He rarely used it because he was usually standing at one of the boards.

"What did he do to you?" I asked quietly.

Charlie wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Charlie. Talk to me. What did he do?"

His eyes found a spot on the wall and he stared at it.

"Charlie. Answer me!" I demanded, standing up.

Charlie did look at me then.

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know why. I just can't, all right?"

"Come on, Charlie. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. It's my job to help you. Not just as an FBI agent, but as your brother. Talk to me."

"No!" Charlie barked.

I was surprised by his anger, but responded in anger also.

I reached out and grabbed him by the wrists, shaking him.

"Damn it, Charlie! What do I have to do to gain your trust? Huh? You're going to have to tell me what's going on! I need to know, Charlie! I have a right to know! Just tell me!" I screamed in his face.

Charlie looked pale, scared to death. I felt guilty for scaring him, but pushed it away, knowing I had to stay firm.

"Don! Let go of your brother!" Dad yelled at me from behind, his tone angry.

I let go, but continued to glare at Charlie. He ducked underneath my arms and fled the room.

After watching Charlie leave, Dad turned back to me.

"I come in here to check on you two and this is what I find? What's the matter with you, Don? What brought that on?" Dad demanded. His voice still seemed angry, but there was a gentleness there, too, telling me he wasn't too mad.

I sighed and told what I knew. I didn't want to worry him, but I knew Charlie wouldn't breathe a word to him about it.

Besides, maybe Dad needed to be cautious.

**Charlie's POV**

I ran out of the garage, tears blinding my vision. I had come too close to telling him everything. If Dad hadn't shown up, I know I would have. I felt a shudder pass through me at the thought.

I had just turned the corner of the house, on my way to my bike, when I was grabbed from behind.

A hand clamped over my mouth and I felt a sense that I had lived this moment already. The same fear crept inside me and I began to shake.

I was pulled across the street quickly. I didn't resist, but I prayed that Don or Dad would come out then and see me missing or even being dragged away.

I was thrown into a dark room. I coughed and breathed heavily. I turned my eyes to who grabbed me. I could dimly see his face through the moonlight coming in from the window. I recognized him as Waits' henchman Jake.

"What did you tell him?" He asked, his tone low and gravelly.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

Jake kicked me hard in the ribs. I couldn't see how his aim was so good in the dark. I cried out in pain.

"What did you tell him?" He shouted, his voice angry.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"You liar!" He grabbed me by the front of the shirt and slammed me against the wall.

I was momentarily stunned by the impact of my back hitting the wall. Stars appeared before my eyes so that I couldn't see.

In my moment of weakness, Jake had tied my hands together in a tight grip. The ropes burned against my wrists, so tight I couldn't move them.

"Tell me what you told him. Now!"

I flinched at his scream, so angry it frightened me into silence.

"You're not going to talk, huh?"

He moved behind me. I hated not being able to see him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, and was answered by a sharp pain in my back as he slid a knife down the length of my spine.

I screamed in pain and Jake put his hand over my mouth to drown out the sound.

"Tell me!"

"I didn't tell him anything! I swear to God I didn't say anything!" I cried.

Another line was started and I began to sob with the pain.

"I didn't say anything! I promise! I wouldn't tell him anything! I have nothing to tell him!"

When the line ended, I felt dizzy with pain.

"You going to tell me?"

"I already told you! I told him nothing!" I sobbed.

"That better be the truth, or next time it'll be your brother in here and he'll get a lot worse than that."

He cut loose the ropes and I rubbed my wrists. They were slightly red from the ropes, but I hoped it would go away soon.

"I suggest you get back to your house before the bleeding shows through. I'd hate for you to have to explain what happened."

I gulped. Fear was all I could think of right now. It wasn't the fear of Jake or even Carl. It was fear that Dad and Don would find out and pay for my troubles.

"Get out of here!" Jake screamed and I ran as fast as I could across the street. I could see the lights still on in the garage and I hoped Dad and Don were still in there.

Once safely inside my room, I took off my ripped shirt. I had to bite back a scream as I peeled the bloody shirt from my body. I decided I'd better take a shower. I locked the door to my room. I turned to the dresser drawer, across from my bed, and took out a change of clothes.

When I had gathered the clothes, I went to my bathroom, locking it behind me also.

The hot water burned the cuts and I was fighting pain once more. It felt so bad that I began to feel dizzy again. Not wanting to risk passing out, I knelt down on the bathtub and let the water hit my arched back. I watched the water turn red and I felt my stomach churn. I had never had a strong stomach when it came to blood. Don had to see it all the time.

When I felt I was clean enough, I turned off the water. I pulled the curtain on the bathtub back and stepped out of the shower, pulling on my clothes. I had chosen a button-down shirt, though I would just be going to bed. It would be easier than trying to pull on another plain t-shirt.

I looked at the cuts in the mirror. They weren't as deep as I expected. They wouldn't need stitches, for which I was thankful. I didn't want to have to explain what happened, not to anyone.

I fought with a strip of gauze as I tried to get it on my back. After fifteen minutes, I was able to get the majority wrapped. I had reopened the cuts with all the movement I made.

When I was able to put my shirt on, I stepped out of the bathroom, placing my dirty laundry in the hamper, except for the bloody t-shirt. I slipped it into one of my bags for school. I'd dispose of it somehow when I got away from the house.

I noticed a piece of paper under the door. I moved over to it, fearing it was from Jake or Carl.

I picked it up with a gasp of pain from bending over. I looked at the message, written plainly in Don's handwriting.

_This isn't over._

**Don's POV**

I had trouble sleeping that night, knowing I had scared Charlie. I would have stayed at home, as was my original plan, but I couldn't face Charlie and he obviously didn't want to face me. He had locked the door to his room, though I could hear the shower running. I wrote the note quickly and slipped it under his door. I'd go see him in the morning.

After the restless night, I got up at drank a cup of coffee, not bothering to make myself breakfast. I rarely ate breakfast anymore, though I knew I should. Dad would give me a long lecture if he knew I didn't.

Before I decided where to go, I called Charlie's house, hoping Dad would answer.

"Hello?" Dad said. I was glad it was him.

"Hey, Pop. It's me. Is Charlie there?"

"No. He went to the CalSci office again to work on papers. He goes back to work tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Dad."

"You coming over for supper?"

"We'll see. I'll talk to you later. I got to go."

"Bye."

I drove straight to CalSci after I drank my coffee and got ready for work. My conscience wouldn't let me leave this alone for long.

I went to his office and found him at one of the chalkboards, as usual.

I knocked on the door frame and he turned.

"Don. What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice calm, defeated.

"I came to apologize. Look, Charlie, I never meant to scare you like that. My temper just got in the way again. I just was so frustrated because I knew you weren't telling me something and refused to tell me. You were stubborn with not telling me and I was stubborn with finding out what that was."

He smiled.

"I shouldn't have acted out like that. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Don."

I stepped closer and gave him a small hug. I heard a sharp intake of breath, one out of pain. I let go immediately.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Charlie's face was pale. He reached out and grabbed the edge of his desk.

"I'm fine." He turned back to the chalkboard, writing once more.

It was then that I noticed a dark red spot on the back of his shirt.

"Charlie? What happened to your back? You're bleeding."

I saw him jump slightly, out of fear. Was this part of what he wasn't telling me?

"Charlie?"

He turned to me, a haunted look on his face.

"Leave it alone, Don. It's nothing."

"Charlie, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just go away. Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

I felt fear grip at my heart. What was he talking about?

"Charlie-"

"Just go!"

I stood there in shock, and then turned and left. I knew I'd have to get to the bottom of this, but now was not the time.


	11. Another Threat

**Charlie's POV**

Monday morning seemed as normal as any other day. The sunlight spilled through my window, shining across the wood floor. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, yawning. I stretched as I placed my feet on the floor. I stood groggily and went to my closet. I chose a pair of khaki pants and my blue pi t-shirt. I found a plain white suit jacket to go with it. I laid them out on my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I let the warm water run over my skin, helping to wake me. I winced when it hit my back, but slowly it stopped hurting so much. I gritted my teeth and finished bathing.

When I was done, I turned off the water. I pulled back the curtain and grabbed a towel. I dabbed at my back and was pleased to find no blood. It was a relief.

I turned awkwardly to see my back in the mirror. I could tell it was beginning to scab, for which I was thankful.

I went out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist. I changed into my clothes, especially careful when pulling the shirt over my back.

When I was dressed and ready, I went down the stairs. Dad was working at the stove, where he was most comfortable it seemed.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Charlie. You sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah. Fine." I didn't let on that I had to sleep in the uncomfortable position on my stomach, unable to turn properly and get in a comfortable position.

"That's good. You ready to be back?"

"More than ready." I smiled. I had missed working, though I had appreciated the break.

I sat down at the table and waited for Dad to finish the bacon so I could fix a sandwich. I liked mine plain, just a few strips of bacon in between two slices of plain white bread.

Dad laid a plate of bacon on the table a few minutes later.

Foolishly, I reached for a piece and found it too hot.

"Wait for it to cool," Dad admonished. You would think after all this time I'd know to wait.

I take the paper towel and dab at the bacon in an attempt to cool it faster. After a while, it seems cool enough to eat.

I fix my sandwich and eat it while Dad sets a cup of orange juice in front of me.

"Hey, Charlie, did you see Don yesterday?" Dad asks.

I freeze, the glass of juice still touching my lips. I shake myself, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Um, yeah. He stopped by my office for a little while. Why?"

"I was just wondering why he didn't come over for supper. He said he might, but I guess something came up. He could have at least called."

"I guess so."

I turned my attention back to my sandwich.

"He told me you're hiding something, Charlie."

I coughed, choking on a piece of bacon I swallowed in surprise.

I pounded my fist on my chest to try to calm. I took the glass of orange juice and drank greedily.

"Charlie? Are you all right?"

I knew Dad wasn't just talking about the bacon.

"I'm fine, Dad. Don worries too much."

"I doubt that."

I looked up at him, searching for some trace that he knew what was going on. I found none, for which I was thankful.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dad," I said as I got up from the table.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I met your friend Jake."

I froze. I turned, frantic.

"What?"

"Jake, our new neighbor. He said he knows you. He seems like a nice young man."

"Yes."

I turned and ran up the steps, thankful that Dad remained downstairs. I went into my bathroom, shutting the door, and threw up.

I went to work, feeling shaken that Jake contacted my father in any way.

I was sitting at my desk, thinking about Jake, when the center of my thoughts walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing. My voice shook and I hated it.

"I've got another message for you."

He held out a piece of paper to me. I took it from him quickly, hoping he'd leave. He didn't.

I opened up the folded paper.

_Well, Professor, I have a little job for you. I would explain it here, but I fear someone may see. Your brother, perhaps? Which is why you are to meet Jake tonight. He'll give you the details. Remember, it's our secret._

Even in writing, the man affected me. I could just hear his sinister voice talking to me.

I looked up at Jake.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"Well, Professor, you are to meet me tonight at the LA City Park at midnight. I'll discuss the job there."

"I'll be there."

"See that you are. You are to come, rain, hail, tornado, hurricane, whatever. Be there or I may have to take drastic measures."

He stepped toward me and I stepped the equivalent of his steps backwards.

"You wouldn't want that would you?" He stepped threateningly closer.

"N-no." I stammered. I was getting closer and closer to the wall. I didn't want to know what would happen once I was trapped.

"I already talked to your father, gained his trust. I'd hate for him to have an accident."

I felt the wall connect with my back. I took in a s harp breath as the pain tried to take over.

He stepped up to me, in my face. He was about to say something more when Larry walked in.

"Charles, I need you assistance on my-" He stopped suddenly, taking in the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later." Larry turned to the door.

"No! Larry, stay!" I said, trying to sound like this was a normal conversation.

"Yes, stay. I was about to leave anyway," Jake agreed.

Larry stayed put, watching Jake with intensity. Jake turned back to me once he got to the door.

"Be there, all right?"

I nodded in agreement, knowing I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Larry watched Jake as he left. Once he was out of sight, Larry turned back to me.

"Charles, you know if you're in any trouble, you can come to me."

"I'm not in trouble, Larry."

"Okay, but if you are..."

"I know. Thanks."

I sank into the chair behind my desk. I took the piece of paper in my hand and shoved it into one of the drawers.

"Charles? You're shaking."

I nodded. I spun my chair around so that Larry couldn't see me. I stared at the wall in front of me, fighting for control.

When I turned back, my emotions were in check.

"What did you need help with?"

**Don's POV**

I sat at my desk, completely distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. I knew he was in trouble; he had to be. But what I can't understand is why he wouldn't tell me, come to me for help. I'm an FBI agent! I'm supposed to help.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even see Colby standing in the doorway.

I jumped, startled.

"Sorry, Don," He said, watching me carefully.

"Hey, man. What's going on?" I asked, as though everything was normal.

"Are you okay? You want to take the rest of the day off or something?"

"Why would you say that? I'm fine."

"Come on, Don. You're not fooling anyone. Megan and David have come in here three times each today to tell you something and each time you don't hear a word they say. What's going on that's got you so out of it?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. Worrying about Charlie gave me a headache.

"It's nothing, Colby. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Look, there's not that much more to do today. We can finish up here. Go home, or whatever that's on your mind. We'll finish up here."

"You sure?" I asked after a few minutes. I didn't want to leave for nothing, though I wasn't really getting any work done because I was so distracted.

"We have your cell phone number if we need anything. Just go."

I smiled and got up. I hadn't even had work on my desk. I couldn't believe I'd spent so much of the day doing nothing.

"Thanks, guys," I told Megan, David, and Colby, who were in the conference room, on my way out.

"Bye, Don," They called.

I waved as I went to the elevator.

I drove to my apartment that afternoon to clean up and try to gather my thoughts more.

I took a nap after I got a shower and changed into some more comfortable clothes. I was surprised when I woke up that it was eight o'clock.

I got up, groaning. I hadn't meant to oversleep. My stomach reminded me that it'd been since breakfast since I'd eaten.

I went to the bathroom to check my appearance. When I considered myself presentable, I went to my car, but not until I grabbed something from my dresser. I had a plan up my sleeves, one that Charlie wouldn't like. I hoped he'd be home.

When I got to Charlie's house, I went in the back way to the kitchen. As expected, Dad was doing the dishes.

"Hey, Donnie. I wondered if you're come over tonight. I saved a plate just in case. It's over there by the stove," He said, pointing out the foil-wrapped dish.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm starved."

Dad watched me as I went to get my food and stick it in the microwave.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Hmm? No. No, I'm fine."

"You look exhausted."

I laughed. "I shouldn't be, considering I just got up from a four-hour nap. I'll never get to sleep tonight."

"You're not coming down with something are you?" Dad dried his hands on the kitchen towel and then came over to me. I tried to shake him off, but he was persistent. He placed his hand on my forehead, then my cheeks.

"You don't feel warm."

I sighed. "I know, Dad. It's nothing, okay?"

"If you say so."

He went back to the dishes. I heard the ding of the microwave and turned to take out my supper.

"Is Charlie home?" I asked before I went through the swinging door and into the dining room.

"Yeah. He should be in there grading papers."

"Thanks."

I went through the door and, sure enough, there was Charlie. He was staring at a piece of paper, but he didn't seem to actually be reading what it said.

"Hey, Buddy. What are you doing?" I asked as I came in and sat across from him at the table.

"I'm grading papers."

I saw him look up at me and there was a touch of fear in his eyes. I could tell by tensity in his shoulders that my presence was not welcomed.

"Hey, boys, I'll be right back. I need to pick up some milk from the store. You need anything?" Dad said as he came in, wearing his jacket.

It had been lightly raining when I left my apartment. I wondered if it was worse now.

"Nothing for me, Dad," I said.

"Not that I know of," Charlie added.

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

He went out and I could hear the rain. It had gotten worse.

When I finished eating, I came around the table to Charlie's side. He was bent over his papers, trying to look like he was actually working on it.

I took out what I had grabbed from my drawer, knowing now was the time.

"I owe you a new shirt," I said near Charlie's ear.

"What?" He asked, but I had already started.

I sliced a long cut in his shirt, cutting it in half.

I wasn't prepared for the sight before me. Two ugly red cuts lined Charlie's back. What could have happened?

I froze. Charlie, now frantically standing, was trying to hide his back from me.

"Don't look at it! Stop!" He said, and then fled from the room.

When I finally regained my composure, I followed Charlie. He was in his room and had his torn shirt off and was searching for a new one. I looked at the cuts, wondering how something like that could happen. Or, rather, who did it?

"Charlie. What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

He threw on a t-shirt and then went to his closet, grabbing a jacket. He stormed past me and down the stairs.

"I have to go."

"Charlie, wear are you going? It's pouring out there. Come on, just tell me what's going on!"

"I have to go to my office. I-I-I forgot something."

"What could you forget? Come on, I'll drive you." We were in the garage by now and he was getting his bike ready to leave.

"Charlie! You can't go out in that."

"I have to go."

"Charlie!"

He sped out the garage door.

I watched, stunned and frightened, as Charlie sped away on his bike.

In the opposite direction of CalSci.


	12. When The Rain's Blowin' in Your Face

**Hey, guys. Mouse pointed out a mistake in the last chapter. Jews don't eat bacon. I don't know why, but I never realized they're Jewish. You would think I would have picked up on that some where. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for that. Thanks, Mouse!**

**Charlie's POV**

I peddled as fast as I could. It was hard to see. I was blinded by tears and rain drops. I had given up trying to keep the hood of my jacket on my head long ago after failing to keep it on. I had to have both my hands free to steer. The roads were too slick to make a careless mistake just over trying to keep my hair dry.

I choked on the sobs. Don saw the cuts on my back. He'll know something is going on for sure now. I was surprised he didn't chase me down, but thankful nonetheless.

I was going to be early, far too early. It took a little more than an hour for me to get to the park. I'd be at least three hours early. Maybe the rain will slow me down. I don't really care that I'm going to be early. I can't be home. Not now. Don will ask questions and I'll have to tell him. And if I tell him...

No! I can't think like that. I'll think of something, some excuse as to what happened. I'll have to make an excuse. He can't know the truth. If he did...

_Stop thinking that way!_ I scream at myself in my head. I can't do this. I can't tell him. I can't tell Dad. I'll just do whatever the hell Carl wants me to do and then it'll all be over. I'll never have to see him or hear from him again. And I won't have to hide from Dad and Don anymore.

I felt a cold fear inside me as to what Jake was going to ask me to do. Was it illegal? What did he want? Was he going to hurt me?

I shook, but when I saw the headlights of a car, I knew I had to gain control once more. I pulled off the side of the road so the car could pass me. My tires made squishing noises as they hit the mud. I could feel it splash against my pant legs, but I didn't mind. The rain was coming down so hard it would probably wash away soon anyway.

I was cold and my teeth began to chatter. Though in LA, it still got cold once you were soaked to the bone.

No matter. I had to keep going. I had to put some distance between my family and myself. It didn't seem too smart, going to be alone with Jake, but I had to do it. I had to protect them.

**Don's POV**

I was still standing at the door, contemplating what to do next, when Dad's car pulled back in the driveway.

Dad came running out of the car, holding a gallon of milk to his chest. He must have seen me standing at the garage door because that where he came instead of the front door.

"Donnie? What are you doing? You're getting all wet," Dad said as soon as he was in the safety of the garage.

I hadn't noticed the rain hitting the front of my shirt. I looked down and found it mostly soaked through.

I stepped inside the garage, shutting the door behind me. I turned and found Dad looking confusedly around the garage.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked.

"Dad... Charlie's..."

"What? Where is he?" Dad caught on to my wave of fear and stepped closer to me, ready to make me answer him.

"He went out there." I waved my hand toward the door.

"Out? In the rain? On his bike?" Dad asked each as a separate question, as each new thing dawned on him.

"Yes."

"Where was he going?"

"He said to his office, but... Dad, he went the other way."

I closed my eyes tightly as an image of Charlie's back resurfaced. I couldn't deal with that, not yet.

"Oh, God."

Dad took a step back. I could see him get lost in his thoughts. I prayed he'd have an answer.

"You have to go after him, Don. Please."

I had considered it, but hadn't chosen to act on it. I was still too stunned over his back, his reaction to me seeing it, him running out in the rain...

"Okay."

I went into the house and grabbed my car keys that I had left on the kitchen counter.

I came back into the living room, prepared to leave.

"Are you coming?" I asked Dad, who was watching me.

"No. I'll stay here, in case he comes home. That way I can call you and tell you to stop looking."

I realized I hadn't brought a coat.

"Dad, can I borrow your jacket?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. Here." He took off his jacket and slung it to me. I caught it with my left hand.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Take care of him, Don!" Dad called from behind me.

I ran out to my car as fast as I could to keep from getting completely soaked.

I drove the way Charlie had headed, hoping he hadn't gotten too far. It was too rainy for him to be out on his bike. It was too dangerous. He could get hurt, or worse, hit by a car that lost control in this weather. I prayed I'd find him.

I let my thoughts wander back to the past few days, the things Charlie had told me.

_"I...I can't tell you."_

_"Stop looking at it!"_

_"Just go away. Please. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Leave it alone, Don."_

He had said that on more than one occasion. He was obviously hiding something. But it was those red cuts on his back that haunted me the most. If he was getting hurt with whatever he was doing, I had a feeling Carl Waits was involved. The black eye must have been part of it, too. But how could Waits hurt Charlie without even seeing him? He was in prison. He couldn't just attack Charlie like that. I knew those cuts had to be inflicted by some sort of knife. Waits wouldn't be able to get a hold of one of those.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that as I came around a turn, I nearly ran into a cyclist.

"Shit!" I hissed as I swerved out of the way into the left-hand land. I saw the cyclist turn, eyes wide with fear, reflecting the headlights' beam. The man swerved out of the way, heading down a steep ditch.

I was so surprised that I hadn't realized it was Charlie until I had passed him.

I pulled over to the side of the road. I switched on my warning lights and got out of the car.

There weren't any cars coming, so I ran back to where I saw Charlie turn. I got to the place on the road and, through a flash of lightning, I could see his bike had crashed at the bottom of the ditch.

I made my way down the slippery hill. I fought to remain balanced, nearly losing a few times. I was thankful that I wasn't wearing my good work clothes, though, at this point, I would have come down here in a thousand-dollar tux. I had to get to Charlie.

I finally made it to the bottom. I could barely see in front of me and was thankful when the lightning flashed again. I saw Charlie, lying beside his upside-down bike.

I rushed over to him, ignoring the branches that chose to cling to the fabric of my clothing.

When I got to him, I saw that he was okay. He was sitting up, his legs stretched out in front of him.

I stood there, catching my breath.

"My gosh...I could have killed you!" The statement hit me hard. I reminded myself to pay more attention on the road.

I expected Charlie to smile, to laugh at the happening, but he didn't. I stepped closer and stooped down in front of him in the mud. It was then that I saw he was crying.

"Charlie! Are you hurt? What hurts? Tell me! I'll fix it!" I had to raise my voice over the rain and thunder.

Charlie's face held a few scrapes. I saw his hands looked liked they were bleeding, too. His left ankle was at an odd angle. I feared it was broken.

"I'm okay," He said once the thunder quieted. I knew he wasn't. He was beginning to sob and I could see him shaking.

"Come on. I'll take you to the hospital," I suggested, standing up and reaching my hand out to him.

"No, Don! I don't need a doctor."

I studied him. He was scared, terrified of something. I wish I knew what. I'd make it better. I could do it. I was supposed to make him better. I'm an older brother. It's our job.

"Buddy, what is it? Tell me what I can do to fix this."

I knelt back down in front of him. Then, I saw that his pant leg was ripped and saw the blood through one of the openings. He must have had quite a trip down the slope. I hated that I was the reason for it.

"I-I-I need..." Charlie choked out.

"What do you need? Tell me, Buddy. I'll do anything."

"I n-need you to..."

"What?"

"I need you to pr-protect me."

Charlie's tear-filled eyes stared into mine. I could feel tears well in my eyes as well. What terror was he facing? What could be bring on this much fear? I had seen my share of fear during my job, and this was one of the worst.

I moved over to Charlie's side and pulled him into my arms. I sheltered him with my arms, trying to protect him from something I didn't know.

I could barely hear Charlie's cries, but every now and then they'd be loud enough that I could hear them, even through the thunder.

I tried to cover him from the rain, knowing that part of the reason he was shaking was because he was cold.

When Charlie calmed, he gently pushed away from me. He looked embarrassed, as though he hadn't meant to tell me anything. Then I saw another flash of fear in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go to my car," I suggested.

I stood and he just sat there.

"Are you okay?" I asked when he wouldn't move.

"My ankle," He pointed down to it.

"I'll help you."

"No. It's too slippery."

"Charlie, I'm not going to let you sit here in the rain all night. We'll walk until there's not so much of a hill if we have to. One way or the other, I'm getting you up there and into my car."

"What about my bike?"

"I'll take it up now, then come back for you, okay?"

He nodded his consent.

I was glad that his bike wasn't broken, though I could see the chain had come off and one of the tires looked flat. That could just mean it needed refilled, though I wouldn't doubt it had been punctured in this uneven ground.

I headed up the hill. It was considerably harder than going down. I grabbed onto tree limbs to keep from sliding back down. I hated to think how hard it'd be trying to bring Charlie up.

I placed Charlie's bike in the back of my SUV. I knew how much it meant to him. It had been a gift from Mom. I doubted Charlie would ever part with it.

When I closed the back, I ran back to Charlie. I slid down the hill, and mud caked my shoes and legs.

Charlie was where I had left him. I came up to him, hoping he would be able to make the trip up the hill. I had every intention of taking him to the hospital after I got him in the car.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded. Charlie held out his hands to me, but, seeing how scraped they were, I knew it'd be too painful to grab onto them. I assumed Charlie thought the same thing because he looked like he was clenching his teeth, preparing for the worst.

I grabbed onto his right wrist and pulled him to his feet. He whimpered in pain when he put a slight pressure on his ankle. I moved to his left side, wrapping my arm around his shoulder to help him.

"One step at a time, all right?"

He nodded his consent, telling me it was okay to move on.

I looked around, trying to find the best place to make the climb. I decided it would be best to move closer to the SUV. Maybe in that space I could find a less steep place to go up.

When I could see the SUV, I knew I had to make a decision as to where to climb. I chose an area that went straight up the SUV.

I looked at Charlie's face. He seemed determined. I hoped he'd be okay.

We made our way to the hill. Though only a few yards high, it was still going to be difficult.

I dug my toes into the mud, trying to get a better footing so I wouldn't lose my balance. With one foot in front of the other, Charlie and I began to climb the hill. We were doing fine. We both would grab onto a tree or branch and it would help pull us up. But half way up, I lost my balance. Forgetting I held onto Charlie, I let go of him and grabbed onto a branch. Charlie fell face-forward in the mud and began slowly sliding down the hill.

I was able to grab onto his shirt before he went too far. With quite a struggle, I pulled him to his feet with one hand on him, the other wrapped around a tree.

"You okay?" I asked Charlie, though it was hard to tell it was him through all the mud. He spit out some dirt. Any other time it would have been comical.

Without anymore incidents, we made it to the top of the hill and onto the road. We were both breathless. I helped Charlie get to the side of the car, where he leaned against the SUV. He used his hand to wiped away most of the mud from his face. The rain was helping it, too.

"You really want me to get in there like this?" He asked me.

I smiled. Right now, I couldn't care less how dirty he was. Charlie needed to get to a hospital.

"Yes. I think there's a towel in the back. You want me to get it?"

"Please."

I fished around in the back until I found it in one of my back-up bags incase I ever get stuck somewhere or spend the night at Charlie's house.

I handed it to him. By then, it was already getting wet. He wiped at the mud and was able to contain it enough. He opened the door to the front seat and placed it on there, then got in by pulling himself up with the door.

With Charlie safely inside, I ran around the car and got in. I shut off the warning lights. I made sure no one was coming, then sped away in the direction of the hospital.

Knowing Dad would be worried sick, I pulled out my cell phone from the cup holder. I was glad I left it inside. I didn't have any new messages, but I knew Dad would answer on the first ring. I punched in the numbers with one hand and steered with the other.

"Don?" Dad's frantic voice called over the line.

"I've got him, Dad. We're heading to the hospital." I looked over to Charlie to see his reaction. His face was stoic.

"Hospital? Is he all right?"

"He's pretty banged up. I'll tell you about it later. Just meet us there, okay?"

"I'm already out the door."

I hung up and turned to Charlie. His face still held no emotion, but I could see the thoughts moving inside his head.

What had he been doing? Where was he going? Would I get the answers this time?


	13. He Shouldn't Have Done That

**Alan's POV**

I was almost out the door when I realized I didn't have a coat on. When I went back to get one, I figured I'd better come prepared. I grabbed on of Charlie's hooded sweatshirts of the coat hanger and his cell phone. I would have brought more, but I didn't know what else might be needed.

I rushed out into the cold rain. It was only a few feet from the house to my car, but I was still drenched when I got inside and the door closed. I hated that it was raining. It meant that I wouldn't be able to drive as fast as I wanted to to get to the hospital. I needed to get there and fast.

It still only took me twenty minutes to get there, but the minutes passed slowly, too slowly for my taste.

I ran inside the hospital and to the emergency room. I wasn't sure if Charlie was an emergency case, but that's where I assumed they would be. I tried to shield Charlie's sweatshirt under my jacket so that it would still be dry when I got it to him.

I found Don and Charlie in the waiting room. Charlie had his arms wrapped around his stomach and was leaning forward, his eyes downward. Don stood above him, watching him with a worried gaze. As I got closer, I could see Charlie shivering. He was drenched from head to toe with mud caked to his clothes. Don didn't look much drier, but his jacket must have been better prepared for the weather. I was glad my jacket was able to serve its purpose well with him.

"Don! Charlie!" I said as I came closer. They both looked up. Charlie didn't move, but Don walked over to me.

"Hey, Dad," Don said with a small smile as he came to me.

I looked around him and to Charlie. "What happened? Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine, Dad. It's all superficial, except maybe his ankle. I'm not sure if it's broken or twisted. He doesn't really count as an 'emergency' but they should get to him soon. He's got a few cuts here and there." I saw a shadow pass over his eyes at the word "cuts." "Other than that, I think he's okay. He's a little cold, though." He looked down at the sweatshirt in my hands.

"He'll need that," Don said pointedly.

I walked past him and to Charlie.

"Here's your sweatshirt, kiddo," I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder and placed the sweatshirt in his hands with the other.

He peeled off his other jacket. It was soaked through and his shirt had many damp areas. I saw how scraped his hands were. He must have taken quite a fall. He quickly put the sweatshirt on and wrapped his arms around himself once more.

I brushed some of his soaked curls back. They were stuck against his face. I smiled at him, though I hated seeing him like that.

"Look at you. You're a mess," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Charlie Eppes?" A nurse called. Charlie looked up and then over at Don.

"I'll help you, Buddy," Don said and came over to Charlie. He helped him stand and then they walked together through the doors.

"I'll back in a minute, Dad," Don said at the door. I nodded and went to sit down.

A few minutes later, Don was back like he said he'd be.

"Ready to tell me what happened?" I asked once he sat down beside me.

"It's quite the story, Dad."

Don continued to tell me what happened. I gasped when he told me he nearly ran Charlie over. I could see he was leaving something out by the slight pauses here and there. I was thankful that Charlie hadn't been hurt worse.

We sat back and waited for Charlie to be finished. When a nurse came out and said he was done, Don turned to me.

"Can you give me a few minutes with him? I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure," I agreed and sat back in my chair. I didn't know what they'd be talking about, but I had a feeling it had something to do with what Don left out of the story.

**Don's POV**

I took a few deep breaths outside the door to Charlie's room. He would be waiting on us to come get him. I had to go in there. I took another deep breath, turned the handle, and walked in.

Charlie looked up from the examining table. He was still wet, but I could tell he had been given a towel or something. His jeans were still soaked through and mud was still splattered all over his clothes. Hit hair was dry now, though.

There was a frightened shyness about him that worried me. He usually got that way when things became too real. Next he'd fall in P vs. NP. I couldn't let that happen.

_"Protect me." _Still rang in my ears. I would do anything to protect him. But what was I protecting him from?

"Hey, Buddy. How are you feeling?" I asked as I came closer to where he sat.

He shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't much of an answer.

I pulled up a chair and dragged it across the floor until it was in front of where Charlie sat. I sat down on the chair backwards, leaning my forearms on the back of the chair.

"Buddy, look. I'm not going to leave here until you tell me what's going on. Where were you going tonight? Who did that to your back? What or who am I supposed to protect you from? I need answers, Charlie."

He continued to stare at the tiles on the floor. When he wouldn't say anything, I leaned forward and lifted his chin with my hand, making him look up.

"Charlie, I need to know. You can tell me, I promise. I won't let you get hurt or in trouble. Please, Buddy."

Charlie still shifted his gaze away from me, but he began to talk. He licked his lips in a nervous motion and then he began to tell his story.

"His name's Jake. I don't know his last name. He... he's been threatening me. I was supposed to meet him tonight. He wanted me to do something for him. Jake wouldn't tell me what until I got there. I was supposed to meet him at midnight, but now, I know that's out of the question."

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me before? You know I can help you with something like that! I'm an FBI agent. It's my job." I felt anger rise in me.

"I-I thought I could handle it myself. I didn't want you or Dad to get involved in case he would hurt you, too. I couldn't let that happen, so I took care of it myself."

"He's the one who hurt you?"

Charlie nodded.

"Did he give you that black eye, too?"

Again, Charlie nodded.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be too difficult. I could just call Megan, David, and Colby; have them go to where Charlie was to meet Jake and then they can bring him in for questioning. I'm sure he's done more than just something to Charlie.

"Where were you supposed to meet him?"

"The LA City Park."

I had to ask him what had been weighing on my mind.

"Charlie... does Jake have anything to do with Carl Waits?"

Charlie tilted his face up, turning toward me. He looked me in the eyes and said, "No."

And so I had to believe him.

**Charlie's POV**

After I told Don about Jake, Don made a call to Megan. They were going to take care of it. I'd be safe. Jake would be caught and I wouldn't have to worry about Carl Waits anymore. I wished that was the case, but I had a nagging feeling that it wasn't it.

When Don hung up the phone, he turned back to me. He leaned down so he was face level with me.

"You're safe now, okay? They're taking care of everything. We'll catch this guy. He won't bother you anymore, all right?"

I nodded.

It was hard for me to believe that Don bought everything I told him. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't an out-and-out lie either. I had been threatened by Jake. I had been worried that he would hurt Don and Dad if they got involved. And I had tried to fix it on my own. But Jake had everything to do with Carl Waits. That was the biggest part I had left out, and the most important. I was afraid that if I told him about Carl, it'd be worse. I had to protect them, even if Jake was behind bars.

"You ready to go?" Don asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah."

I reached for my crutches. My ankle was just sprained, not broken. I'd only have to wear the ACE wrap for a week or so. The cuts were all superficial, as expected, but the nurse cleaned them up for me anyway, just to be on the safe side.

Don held the door open for me while I hobbled out. I wasn't used to using crutches, having never used them before. It felt awkward to me, but soon I found a rhythm that worked.

I saw Dad sitting in the waiting room. He didn't look up until we were almost in there. When he saw us, he stood and met us halfway.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, Dad."

He sighed with relief.

"Are you free to go?"

"Yes."

"Who are you riding with?" Don asked once we got to the exit.

"You, I guess."

"Okay. See you at home, Dad."

Dad waved as he rushed out into the rain. It seemed to be slowing down, but it was still coming. I wasn't looking forward to going out there again. I had finally gotten warm.

"I'll bring the car around. You stay here," Don said, as though he was reading my mind.

I smiled to him before he left. I waited just inside the doors for him to drive over. I didn't have to wait long.

Don came over to my side of the car to help me with my crutches. After I was in, he took the crutches from me and put them in the back. Then he ran back to his side and got in.

For the first five minutes, neither of us spoke. Don kept his eyes glued on the road. Dad was only a few cars ahead of us, though we didn't leave until a few minutes after him. After a while, though, he finally turned to me.

"Charlie... I want you to know that you can always tell me if you're in trouble. I'm sorry that you didn't tell me about Jake before now. I don't know if I just don't seem to listen enough to you, or what made you decide not to tell me. But, Buddy, you could have gotten hurt. I wouldn't have known because you haven't told me anything. You could have gone to the park and who knows what he would have done to you? I couldn't live with that, Charlie. Please, don't make me."

I was surprised by the emotions in Don's voice. He usually wasn't so open to me. It felt good to hear, though. I had to reassure him that I was okay, though, and that he had nothing to do with my not telling him.

"Don, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd get hurt, too. I didn't want you and Dad to get in trouble just because of me. I couldn't stand that. It made sense to me to work it out on my own. But, now, I know that I was wrong and that I should have come to you."

"Good."

We were silent again, until we pulled into the driveway. Dad was already inside, but before I could get out, Don spoke once more.

"Charlie? Did... did he hurt you besides the cuts and the black eye? I need to know. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm fine, Don. That was all he did."

Don sighed with relief, but there was more.

"What did he threaten you about?"

I had to think quickly. I hadn't thought of this.

"He knew I was a mathematician, and he needed me to help him. He threatened to hurt me if I didn't."

"Then why did he hurt you?" He was ever-efficient.

"It was a taste of what was to come."

I had done it. I had gotten Don to believe it! I just prayed that now Jake would be out of the picture that Carl wouldn't be able to contact me and this whole nightmare would end.

"Let's go inside, Buddy," Don said, coming around to help me out.

Yes. It had to be over now.

**Megan's POV**

I watched Colby approach Jake. It was weird not knowing the man's last name, but I knew we'd be able to get some sort of ID on him once we brought him in.

Though built differently, Colby was still believe able as Charlie. He had his hood up, since it was raining, and that helped since he didn't have the same curly hair. He even road a bike, well, _my_ bike, and if I didn't know the two better, I'd buy it, too.

Jake was standing in the center of the park, waiting on Colby to come forward. When Colby got closer, David and I moved.

Jake was clearly surprised when Colby suddenly pulled out his badge and a gun. Before he could turn and run, David and I were right behind him.

"Jake? We're here to bring you in."

Jake smiled wickedly as he turned to me.

"So he turned me in, huh?" He gave an evil chuckle. "He shouldn't have done that."


	14. Catch A Cold

**Don's POV**

After spending the night at Charlie's house, I woke up to the smell of coffee and french toast. After cleaning up a bit, I went downstairs. Charlie wasn't up yet, I noted. I sank down in my chair where a cup of coffee was already waiting for me.

I leaned my head back on the back of the chair, breathing deeply. I hadn't slept the greatest last night. Thoughts of Charlie and the danger he could have been in plagued my mind. Why hadn't he come to me? Why hadn't he told me? I couldn't understand his reasoning behind it.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dad came in with a large plate full of french toast.

"Donnie, why don't you go wake up Charlie? He'll want to eat this while it's hot."

"Okay," I said as I got up from the table and ran up the stairs. Thoughts of how I used to wake Charlie up when we were kids came to me and I wondered how I'd decide to wake him today.

Deciding on the classic jump on his bed, I walked into his room. He was sound asleep, snoring lightly. I hoped my waking him would lighten the mood. Yesterday was scary. I figured we all need to return to some sort of normalcy.

With a running start, I went to the other side of his queen size bed and tossed myself on top of his bed, making Charlie jump a foot above his bed. Charlie groaned loudly.

"Go away, Don," he said, without even looking at me. I laughed at how he knew it was me.

"Come on, Charlie. It's time to get up. Dad made french toast. He wants you to join us."

"I'll eat it later. Need sleep."

"Come on!" I shook his shoulder.

"No!" he growled.

"Fine, grumpy pants."

I left his room with a glance over my shoulder. He looked like he was already asleep.

I quickly went down the stairs and found Dad sitting at the table, watching me as I came down.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked before I was seated.

"He's not coming down. He's too busy with his beauty rest."

Dad didn't seem to find any humor in what I said.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know you found out what was going on with Charlie. I want to know what it is."

I sighed. I should have known he'd ask. I shouldn't have told him what I suspected. I knew I'd regret it later.

"He didn't give me many details, Dad, but some guys named Jake has been threatening him."

Dad gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Jake?"

"You know him?"

"Yes. I met him. He seemed nice enough. He said he was our new neighbor. I-I talked to him. And he's been threatening Charlie?"

I nodded. "Dad, do you know where he was living?"

"Across the street at the Johnson's old place." Dad was clearly shaken over Jake.

"I told Charlie I talked to him, even called him Charlie's friend. He reacted weirdly when I talked about him, but I thought nothing of it at the time."

"Don't worry, Dad. I sent Megan, David, and Colby out to get him. Charlie was supposed to meet Jake last night at midnight and they went and got him instead. Megan called me last night, or early this morning, rather, and said that they brought him in."

Dad sighed with relief.

"Why didn't he tell you about it before?" Dad asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," I said after I swallowed a bite of french toast.

"That's not like him, is it?"

"No."

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Dad looked up at the stairs a few times, but Charlie never came down. I decided to call him in sick, knowing he'd not be up to working today.

**Charlie's POV**

I woke with a pounding head and a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I suddenly had the urge to throw up and I got up. I felt dizzy and had to wait a while before the room stopped spinning. The urge was stronger now, so I knew I had to hurry.

Forgetting I had a sprained ankle, I put both feet down on the floor and stood. I gasped with pain, immediately taking my left foot off the floor. I hobbled over to the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty my stomach into the toilet.

After flushing the toilet, I leaned my back against the bathtub. A few minutes later, I could faintly hear someone calling my name, then Dad knocked on the door before entering.

"Charlie! Are you okay?" he asked when he saw me leaning limply against the tub.

"I'm okay," I mumbled, but I didn't even believe it.

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to head out," Don said as he walked into my room. Seeing the door open and who was inside, he hurried over.

"What happened?" he asked.

Dad placed a hand to my forehead. I leaned into the coolness.

"He's burning up," Dad breathed.

"Well, he was out in the rain for a pretty long time last night," Don mused.

"Charlie? Can you stand?"

His voice sounded too far away. I tried to nod but the pressure in my head wouldn't allow it.

"Help me get him up," Dad said as he stood. Don came to stand beside him and each of them took hold of an arm.

I was pulled to my feet, but my legs had turned to jelly. They nearly had to drag my dead weight. Don lifted me so they could get me on the bed. Dad took my legs and Don took my upper body.

"Cold," I mumbled as I reached for the blankets.

Dad moved quickly to get the blankets out from under me and he pulled them over me. I sank into their warmth, but I was still cold.

"So, so cold." I felt my teeth begin to chatter.

Don rested his hand on my face. I couldn't understand how I could enjoy the coolness, yet still feel so cold.

"Damn. He's awfully hot," Don muttered.

"I'll go get some medicine." Dad rushed from the room.

I felt the bed sink a little and understood it as Don sitting down beside me.

"S-sorry," I mumbled.

"What are you sorry for, Buddy?" Don asked. Even though his voice seemed far away, I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"S-sorry I lied."

"What did you lie about?" Something was different about his voice. Something was added to it. Anger?

"Don't remember," I muttered. The words made my tongue seem heavy.

Dad came back inside.

"Hold his head up for me, Donnie," Dad ordered.

I felt my head go up and I winced. It was too bright in here.

"Sorry," Don said. I felt my hair brushed back and I assumed Don had done it.

"Charlie? Can you take this for me?" Dad asked.

I felt him place two pills in my mouth. I tried to swallow, but failed.

"Here." Dad placed a straw in between my lips. I drank greedily and I felt the pills go down my throat. The water went down funny and I began to cough.

Don propped me up higher and patted my back. Soon I was able to breathe normally and I fell limply against Don's chest.

"Do you want me to stay home?" Don asked Dad.

"No. You go ahead. I'll take care of him."

Don lightly pushed me off of him and I fell limply onto the bed. I groaned in misery. Someone patted me on the back, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Get better, Buddy," Don said and then I heard him leave the room.

Dad came around to the other side of my bed so he could see my face. He brushed at the curls that covered my face from how I laid down.

"My poor boy. You've had it awfully rough lately, huh?"

I whimpered when his hand left my face. He immediately brought it back, and said soothing things to me as he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

**Don's POV**

I ended up coming right back toward home later that day to where Jake had been staying. My team found many weapons in the man's closet. He couldn't have been there long. The house was mainly empty except for a few pieces of furniture and the case full of knives and guns in his closet. I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought that he had used one of those knives on Charlie. It was obvious that he had cleaned whichever one he had used because none had blood on them. However, several of them matched crimes we had worked on months ago.

We found that Jake's full name was Jake Daniels. He didn't tell us much, which was expected. I knew Charlie would have to come in again for questioning. This time I'd be sure to know where Jake was so there'd be no surprises. I hated to think he'd have to go through something like this again.

Megan told me that Jake had a gun on him when they met him at the park, along with a length of rope and a pocket knife. I didn't want to know what he had planned to use on Charlie, or how he had planned to use them. It scared me to know he was so close to danger and I hadn't known anything about it.

After we finished at Jake's house, I decided to stop in at home to check on Charlie. His feverish state had surprised me, though it shouldn't have. Like I said, he'd been out in the rain for a while. It wasn't that surprising that he'd catch a cold because of it.

Dad was downstairs reading the paper, his reading glasses on, when I walked through the door.

"Hello, Donnie. Back so soon?"

"Yeah, we were just across the street checking up on Jake's house. How's Charlie?"

"His fever's gone down considerably. I couldn't get him to eat anything the last time I checked on him. He was sleeping, last I looked."

"I'll go check on him."

"Try to get him to eat!" Dad called as I went up the stairs.

Charlie wasn't sleeping, but his glassy eyes made me assume he wasn't clearly conscious.

"Hey, Buddy. How you feeling?" I asked as I came into his room and sat on his bed beside him.

He shrugged, but I could see even that bothered him.

"Megan, David, and Colby got Jake last night. You don't have to worry about him anymore. We've got enough on him to hold him. We'll have to look into it some more, but I have a feeling he had something to do with a murder case we worked on not too long ago. If that's the case, you'll never have to worry about him again."

Charlie nodded.

"Can I get something for you?"

"Water," Charlie choked out hoarsely.

I looked around the room. There wasn't any water.

"I'll go get you some, okay?"

I got up and went downstairs. Dad was already in the kitchen, preparing to cook anything for Charlie.

"Is he ready to eat?" Dad asked hopefully.

"No. He just wants something to drink."

Dad reached in the fridge and brought out a small bottle of orange juice. He took a straw out of the drawer by the sink and put it inside the bottle, as though I couldn't do it myself.

"Be gentle. He can barely keep his head up," Dad warned.

"Thanks, Pop."

I went up the stairs and Charlie was looking around the room. His eyes seemed more focused than before, which I took as a good sign.

"Dad gave me some juice for you."

Charlie struggled to sit up. When he wasn't able to, he gave a frustrated grunt.

"Here. Let me help."

I came around to his side and propped him up with some pillows. Though he sank into them, he still was up enough that he'd be able to drink without choking.

I held the bottle for him as he drank the juice. I was surprised when he downed the whole thing without stopping for a breath.

"Goodness. You were thirsty, huh, Buddy?" I laughed when he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

Charlie sank back into the pillows. I moved them to a more comfortable position for him.

"I better get back to work. You need anything before I leave?"

"No."

"Is there anything you can tell me that will help our investigation of Jake?"

He shook his head, his eyes already closed.

"Okay. Sleep well, Bud."

"Bye, Donnie," Charlie said sleepily before he yawned.

Before I was out the door, he was already asleep.


	15. I Don't Want You to Die

**Charlie's POV**

_I was pushed to the ground. Before I could get myself up, someone pulled my arms behind my back painfully. I felt my wrist being tied together and I cried out in pain when the ropes burned into my skin._

_I was dragged to my feet, then brought to a chair where I was forced to sit. It wasn't until then that I saw who my attacker was._

_Carl Waits was working on me, making sure I wouldn't be able to escape. I tugged and pulled, knowing that if I didn't break away, Don and Dad would be next._

_"Nope. There's no escape for you this time, Eppes. Big brother won't save you."_

_I felt panic rise in me. I had to warn them, but if I screamed, they'd come running to me. I couldn't do that. I had to get away on my own. I had to escape!_

_Before I could do anything to stop it, Jake came in, hauling Don and Dad. Their faces were covered by black pillow cases. Their arms were tied behind their backs._

_"Dad! Don!" I screamed when I saw them, frantically hoping they'd be able to get away._

_"Charlie? Is that you?" Dad asked._

_Carl came over then and punched Dad in the stomach. I winced in pain at the sight as Dad doubled over._

_"Hey! Don't you hurt him!" Don demanded, though he was in no position to make demands._

_While Dad was down, they untied his hands, only to tie them in a different position. His wrists were tied together above his head and then nailed to the wall. I was thankful that they hadn't nailed his hands into the wall and just the rope._

_Don was next. They did a similar thing to him, only aiming lower._

_"Stop it!" I ordered when Don dropped to his knees._

_"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, Eppes," Carl said as he briefly turned back to me._

_They did the same thing to Don, tying his hands together and nailing them to the wall above his head. There was no escaping that._

_Once the two were secured by also tying their legs together and nailing them to the lower wall, their pillow cases were taken off. Both looked around frantically, then their eyes rested on me._

_"Charlie, are you okay?" Dad asked immediately. I shook my head no. I knew what was coming next and I couldn't face it._

_"Did he hurt you?" Don demanded, sounding angry, but at Carl and Jake, not me._

_I shook my head no, the tears already forming. It was going to come. I knew it._

_"What do you want from us?" Don demanded when Carl came in front of him._

_"I don't want anything from you. I'm just getting the payback, treating your brother with a little show."_

_Don looked around Carl to me._

_"What does he mean, Buddy?" He asked._

_I couldn't meet his gaze. This was all my fault. I should have protected them better. I should have done something! I should have made them leave the country, taken them on a trip. Don was going to die, maybe Dad, too and it was all my fault._

_Within a few minutes, the torturing began. Carl took out a whip and began to hit Don over and over again. I screamed for him to stop, but every time I did, it encouraged him more._

_Dad was crying as he fought to turn his gaze away. I couldn't stand this sight. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were both behind bars. How could this happen?_

_Don's screams ceased and I dared to look up. Don was panting heavily, straining against the pain. His shirt was ripped and beneath the tears I could see blood. He looked up and our eyes held for the briefest second. I felt too guilty to hold his gaze. This was all my fault, after all._

_Carl came around to me and stood behind my chair. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Now comes the fun part."_

_I felt a chill run down my spine. What was next?_

_"I'd just like to take the time now to explain why we're all here," Carl said, addressing us all like this was a meeting._

_Dad tore his gaze from Don and looked over at Carl._

_"We all have the professor over here to thank. He set this up, you see. So, be sure to thank him for your miseries."_

_Carl and Jake left the room then and Dad and Don turned to me after they watched the two leave._

_"What is he talking about?" There was an uncertainty in Dad's voice, like he didn't want to believe it, but part of him did._

_"He's lying! I didn't set this up. He's been bothering me for weeks now! He threatened to do this when he first kidnapped me." I paused, searching their faces for some sign of belief._

_"You believe me... don't you?"_

_Don looked away, but Dad held my gaze._

_"I believe you, Charlie."_

_I looked at Don and he finally looked at me._

_"Don?"_

_"Sure. I believe you." I wasn't so sure with him._

_"Are... are you okay?" I asked Don after breathing a sigh of relief._

_He nodded, but I saw blood on his shirt and each breath sounded struggled._

_Carl came back in then._

_"Well, it's good to know you believed him."_

_The three of us watched him as he came closer to Don. I saw the shiny object in his hands and I began to shake._

_"Too bad that's not the truth. You see, Charlie told me how much he hates having an older brother, how he can't stand it. Always hogging your father's attention, never truly appreciating his brilliance. It's understandable, but this? There must be some real issues between you two. But, I won't ask questions. I'm here for one purpose."_

_"And what's that?" Don asked after looking at me briefly._

_Carl smiled. "To kill you."_

_Don looked at me. I shook my head no, trying to convey the message that Carl was lying. But I saw it. He believed Carl._

_"Say bye-bye to Big Brother, Professor," Carl said as he stood in front of Don._

_"No! Please! Leave him alone! Hurt me instead! Just don't touch him!" Dad pleaded._

_"Stop!" I screamed as the first stabbing commenced. Don screamed in such pain that I felt it as my own. Tears streamed down my face. This can't be happening._

_Then another stabbing. Don screamed out again, but it was hoarse. He was losing blood fast. Another one. This time a sob came from his mouth._

_"Stop it! You're going to kill him! Stop!" Dad demanded as he continued to cry._

_"Oh, no, I can't stop. Not now. He's almost gone."_

_Don looked up, his body hanging limply still. His eyes met mine and I saw the sorrow, the fear, the anger. But there was no love. And that was the hardest truth to face._

_With one last stabbing, Don was gone. Dad cried out with sadness, screaming Don's name._

_"Well, my work here is done. It was nice doing business with you, Professor," Carl said. He came over to me and untied me. I rushed over to Dad, taking out the nail with the left-behind hammer._

_Dad collapsed to the floor and then rushed to Don's side._

_"My son!" He screamed, taking Don's face between his hands. Dad hugged Don's lifeless body to him and cried._

_I could do nothing except stand by and watch. When he turned and looked at me, I knew he believed Carl too._

**Alan's POV**

Don and I sat up late that night, drinking coffee. Charlie had stayed in bed all day, never even getting up to eat anything. I was worried about him, but I had a feeling that it was just a 24-hour virus.

We had talked about how worried we were about Charlie. I was surprised when Don confessed something to me.

"You know, Mom asked me to look after Charlie before she died," Don had said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel like I've let her down, though." His voice sounded sad, troubled.

"No. No, Don. You could never disappoint your mother or me. She was always so proud of you."

After a slight pause, I confessed something myself.

"You want to know a secret? She asked me to look after both of you."

Don smiled at me.

"I don't think she asked Charlie. Do you?" Don said after a minute.

"No. He wasn't around enough," I said sadly, still regretting the time Charlie missed with his mother.

I was brought back to the present when Don leaned back in his chair beside me at the kitchen table. He tilted it on its back legs, something I would have admonished him over when he was younger. I couldn't say much now, though I was sure he'd still obey.

I stood and stretched.

"I better get to bed. You should, too, you know."

Don shrugged. "I'll head up soon."

"Okay. Good night, Son."

"Night, Pop."

I went up the stairs, deciding to check on Charlie. When I opened the door to his room, I found him tossing and turning, saying "Dad" and "Don" over and over again. It sounded like a plea for help.

I turned and rushed down the stairs. Don stood when he saw me coming, sensing trouble.

"It's Charlie. He's having a nightmare or something. He's calling for us."

Don followed me at a run as we went up the stairs. When we got to Charlie's side, Charlie was screaming our names, tears running down his face.

"Wake up, Charlie. It's just a bad dream. Wake up," I said as I shook him. I felt his forehead, a fever was still there, though he had cooled.

"Come on, kiddo. Wake up," I said a little louder as I shook him harder than last time. It did the trick. He shot up in bed, nearly head-butting me on the way up.

Charlie searched the room, looking around. When his eyes reached Don, he lunged toward his older brother.

Charlie clung to Don so helplessly that I began to worry. Don hugged his brother back. He looked over Charlie's head at me and we shared a worried glance. Neither of us understood what was going on, what was causing the problem.

"I'm sorry, Don. I'm so sorry," Charlie said in a broken voice that was muffled by how his mouth was pressed against Don's shirt.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm all right."

Charlie tightened his grip, something I didn't realize was possible. I saw Don's worried look, could see he was thinking hard about what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Charlie said so sadly. What was he sorry for?

"It's okay, Buddy. I'm all right. You didn't do anything wrong," Don tried to reassure Charlie.

Charlie sobbed brokenly. I didn't know what to say. I just sat back and watched as Charlie refused to let go of Don. Though he looked a little uncomfortable, I knew Don wouldn't let go until Charlie was ready.

After five minutes had passed and Charlie's hold never loosened, I intervened.

"Come on, Charlie. Let go." I tried prying his hands loose but it wasn't working well.

"It's okay, Dad," Don said, but I knew he couldn't sit like that all night.

"Sh. Calm down, Charlie. Donnie is okay. He's fine. Just let go." The soothing words seemed to register and Charlie's hold loosened ever so slightly. Don was able to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"What was that all about?" I asked Charlie as he lay back on his bed, staring up at Don.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, staring into Don's concerned eyes.

"For what, Buddy?"

"For getting you hurt."

Don and I looked at each other. Don shrugged, letting me know he had no idea. I wondered if it was just the fever, or maybe the nightmare.

"Don is not hurt, Charlie. He's fine. He's right here. It was just a bad dream."

I swiped at the sweaty curls that refused to move out of his face. Stubborn curls on a stubborn boy.

"Just go back to sleep, kiddo."

Charlie nodded, but still wouldn't stop staring at Don. Don just stared back.

"Come on, now. You need your rest or you'll never get better."

Charlie turned on his side, making it look like he was getting more comfortable to sleep, but his eyes remained open.

I sighed. He wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Dad, why don't I stay with him until he falls asleep? You go on to bed. I'll sit with him," Don suggested.

"All right. But if you need me, all you have to do is call."

"We know. 'Night, Dad."

"Good night, boys."

I went down the hall and in to my room. I had a feeling Don wanted to be alone with Charlie for a while. I hoped he could get more out of him than I could.

**Don's POV**

I watched Dad as he walked out of the room. When he shut the door quietly behind him, I turned back to Charlie and was surprised to find tears running down his face again.

"What's the matter, Buddy?" I asked.

"I don't want you to die," He whispered, reaching out and grabbing my right hand.

"I'm not going to die, Buddy. I'm right here."

"I didn't mean to make you get hurt." I could tell it was still the fever talking, though I figured his nightmare had part to do with it too. Charlie didn't come out and say stuff like that. It was one of the things that made us so alike.

"Charlie, I'm fine. I promise."

"No, no. I got you hurt, killed. I didn't mean to, Donnie. I'm so sorry." The tears flooded harder now.

I got up and off the bed and sat down on the floor so that my face was level with Charlie's.

"I'm okay, Charlie. Look at me. I'm here. I'm alive."

When he still looked doubtful, I took the hand that was clutching my own and placed it on my chest over my heart.

"See? My heart's still beating. I'm still breathing. I'm right here, Charlie. I'm not going anywhere." I fought to reassure him.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, Buddy. I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

He sighed, burrowing into his bed a little more.

"Get some sleep, Buddy. You're going to have to get better soon."

"I love you, Don."

I smiled at him. He seemed so innocent.

"I know. I love you, too."

When Charlie finally closed his eyes, I stood and went down the hall to my old room. I lay there, thinking about Charlie and what he was talking about. Before I fell asleep, I came to the conclusion that there was still something he wasn't telling me.


	16. Left in Suspense

**Charlie's POV**

Dad was right. I was pleased to find it had been just a 24-hour virus when I awoke the next morning. Knowing that I had missed enough classes already, I got up and took a shower. Luckily, this time I remembered my ankle and I grabbed the crutches leaning against my bedpost. It was still awkward feeling, but I was quickly getting the hang of it. It was hard to stay standing in the shower, so I decided to sit instead, but not actually take a bath.

When I came downstairs, dressed and ready for school, I saw Don with his head in his hands, looking rather miserable.

"Hey, man, you okay?" I asked as I came around the table, patting a hand to his shoulder as I passed him.

"I'm fine. How about you? You seem a lot better."

"Yeah, it must have been a one day thing. Where's Dad?"

"Mr. Crocker is in the kitchen making biscuits." Don moaned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I watched him closely, trying to detect what was wrong.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep as good as I wanted last night."

I nodded. I didn't have to worry about that. I slept the whole night, except when I woke from the awful nightmare. I felt a shiver run down my spine just thinking about it. It was my worst nightmare, something I never wanted to face. Was it a look into the future? I shook my head. I didn't believe in psychics.

I sank back into my chair, leaning my head against the post above. Dad came out a few minutes later.

"What are you doing out of bed and dressed?" Dad asked, eyeing me closely.

"I'm fine, Dad, don't worry. It must have been a 24-hour virus. I feel fine today."

"If you say so." I knew he didn't believe me because when he stood behind me as he placed two biscuits on my plate, he reached his hand out to touch my forehead, trying to make it look like an accident.

"I told you," I said when he didn't comment further on the subject.

When we all had biscuits on our plates, Dad sat down. He looked over at Don, who was still had his face in his hands.

"What's the matter, Donnie? You're not catching it now, are you?"

Dad leaned over and placed a hand on Don's forehead. Don pushed it away.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache."

Don picked at his breakfast, only eating a few bites worth out of each biscuit. Dad and I both watched him and I could tell he was trying to make himself appear normal, but something was definitely wrong.

I tried to remember what had happened last night, but could only remember the nightmare and waking up from it. I remembered Don and Dad being there. What could have happened in that short time that would bother Don? Maybe it wasn't a mental thing. Maybe he was telling the truth and his head really hurt.

"I got to get to work. I'll be home for supper tonight, Pop," Don said he stood up from the table.

"Did you take anything?" Dad asked before Don got out of the dining room.

"Yeah. I took some aspirin. I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Bye," Dad and I said.

When Don was out the front door, Dad turned to me.

"You think he's telling the truth?" He asked me.

"I can't see what else it could be. I'd better get to school, Dad." I said, getting up.

"Okay. You'd better drive this time. I don't want you getting too weak to ride your bike home."

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you tonight!"

I hurried out to the car. I barely used it, taking more pleasure in riding my bike.

I looked fondly at my bike. I could still remember the day Mom gave it to me. I turned 24 and had just been in a horrible accident. It left me too traumatized to drive. Don and Dad took it as a joke, but Mom knew the truth. I had told her how I never wanted to drive a car again. It left me too shaken. The driver I hit had been seriously injured. When I went to apologize, I was cussed at, screamed at, and threatened. I didn't want to have to face something like that again, and Mom understood.

Now, I didn't have as much trouble when I drove, but I tried to keep from it as much as I could. That's why I was glad CalSci was so close.

When I arrived, I went straight to my office. I was so absent-minded that I nearly forgot to take the key out of the ignition.

Amita came in soon after I arrived, watching me as I hobbled around my office.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh. Um, I fell off my bike."

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"I had a 24-hour virus, no big deal."

"I'm glad you're okay, Charlie. Larry has seemed pretty worried. It's not like you to miss so much school, you know."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I've been making you work so much."

She shrugged. "It's okay."

I gathered the papers on my desk, awkwardly holding it under my arm. Amita watched my progress and when the papers slipped after the second step, she picked them up off the floor.

"Why don't I walk you to your class?" She suggested.

I smiled at her, grateful she was willing to help.

We walked in silence. I considered all the work I'd have to catch up on. I asked Amita what they went over yesterday, and decided where to go from there.

When we stopped outside the door to the classroom, I turned to Amita. She slid the papers into my left hand. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Get feeling better, Charlie." Amita leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I blushed as she walked away. I shook the feeling away and walked into my classroom, preparing for today's lesson.

**Don's POV**

I sank into my chair in my office. Colby was already heading to me when I turned.

"You all right?" He asked once he took in my appearance.

"I'm fine. What do you need?"

"I think we have another case for the Whiz Kid. We've got a chain of robberies, each one leaving a letter written in mathematical codes."

"That sounds like Charlie. I'll bring it up to him tonight. Leave the file here."

"Okay." He tossed the file on my desk then turned to leave.

When he reached the door, he turned around and looked at me.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Go do your job," I growled.

Colby stiffened, but just stubbornly left. I didn't have time to care that I had been too mean. My head pounded with too much thought. I couldn't contain the many thoughts racing, filling my mind. I wondered if this was what Charlie went through everyday. No wonder he wrote it all down to get it out of his head.

An hour before I was off, I went to the break room to get a cup of coffee, knowing I'd need it with the time I'd have to spend on paperwork. David was in there, pouring himself a cup, when his phone rang. He rushed from the room to his desk, just outside the break room.

I watched his face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked.

He placed his hand over the phone and said, "A prisoner has escaped from one of the local prisons."

"Which one?"

He asked, then I knew something was definitely wrong.

He turned grimly to me, placing his hand over the phone once more.

"Carl Waits."

I felt my face pale. "He's going after Charlie."

Springing into action, I raced to the elevator.

"Megan, get a team together. Bring them to Charlie's house as soon as possible!" I screamed on my way out.

I saw her stand and move quickly. The elevator doors closed, not going as fast as I would have wanted.

When the doors finally opened again, I ran to my car, turning on the siren. I had to get to Charlie. I knew there was more to it than he was telling me! I had to hurry. Charlie could be in more danger than I could imagine.

I dialed the number to his house, but no one answered.

"Damn it!" I after I hung up. I dialed Dad's cell phone, then Charlie's, and still didn't get an answer.

Feeling I was already too late, I pressed a little harder on the gas. I had to get there. I had to make it in time. But would I?

**Charlie's POV**

I went out to the garage when Dad started vacuuming. I couldn't stand the noise, though Dad reassured me I'd have to do it eventually. I could never stand the noise, even when I was younger. I sought the solitude of the garage.

I started working on some simple equations for the next day's class. No one seemed to be lacking due to my absences, for which I was thankful. Amita had done a good job, as always.

I was almost expecting what happened next. I jumped in surprise still, the sound of his voice breaking into my concentration.

"Hello, Professor."

I turned and found Carl Waits, standing too close behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked needlessly. I knew why he was here. It was the reason I was shaking.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to fulfill my threat. I can't have you thinking they were just empty threats, could I?"

He headed for the door, the door that led to the house. Dad!

"No!" I screamed, thankful Dad wouldn't hear because he was vacuuming.

I blocked the door with my body, not exactly threatening, but I'd use all the strength I had to keep him away from Dad. Oh, God, Don was coming for supper! I would not let my nightmare become reality. I couldn't.

"Get out of the way," Carl growled.

"No!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine."

Carl swung his fist at me. I ducked, reaching for something to attack him with. He grabbed my wrist, bringing it around my back and twisting it. I gasped, fighting the scream welling inside. Dad could be done any minute. I couldn't let him hear me, couldn't face him coming out here.

Carl grabbed the back of my hair, pulling it tightly. My neck ached with the strain. I tried to pull back, but found it more painful than him pulling.

Using my hair as a handhold, Carl brought my head down hard on the desk. I was momentarily stunned, too blinded by the bright lights to react. I held my hand out, softening the fall of my head on the table. My knuckles throbbed with pain as he brought my head down once more.

"I see I'm going to have to wear you out before I can go about my business. You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

I threw a hard elbow into his stomach. He grunted with the impact, releasing my hair. I took advantage of my escape, reaching out for a weapon and finding an umbrella.

When he stood, he looked at me. Seeing me holding the umbrella away from me, like a sword, he chuckled.

"You think that's going to stop me?"

I glared at him. I knew there was no way to stop him too easily, but I'd try as hard as I could.

"Fine."

Carl lunged for me and I swung the umbrella at him. He caught it and tugged it hard. Not able to let go in enough time, I was pulled to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, choking me. I struggled, fighting him with all my strength. It was useless. Carl laughed evilly.

"This is almost too easy, Professor."

I grabbed at his arms, clawing and pulling at them. I took too long. I went limp. He was going to win. There was no way for me to save Dad and Don. If only Don would know...

Carl let go. I wasn't unconscious, like he thought. That was how I'd get my advantage.


	17. Heartaches

**Charlie's POV**

Carl dropped me to the floor. I did my best to keep from grunting with the pain. I was thankful my ankle had healed enough that I could apply light pressure to it. I feared it would be worse after today, though.

I opened my eyes to thin slits, just enough to see out of. Carl walked to the other side of the room and he pulled out a rope. It wasn't ours, so he must have brought it.

While his back was turned to me, I slowly crept to a standing position, careful, so I wouldn't make a sound. Carl didn't seem to notice. I grabbed the umbrella once more, holding the handle out so it would cause more injury than the soft end I was holding. I tip-toed toward him. I brought the umbrella back, like Don taught me to hold a baseball bat, and swung.

Carl spun around, grabbing the umbrella from me once more. With a rough shove, I fell backwards.

"You think this stupid umbrella is going to save you?" He asked as he pulled me up by my shirt collar. I grabbed at the front neckline as it dug into my neck. My air supply was cut off and I began to gag. Thankfully, when he pulled me to a standing position, he held me up with by the arm.

He twisted my arm behind my back again, tightening it when I struggled against him.

"What do you say we get Daddy in here to join us?" Carl hissed in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the barrel of the gun.

He twisted my arm until I could feel my bones grind together. I gasped in pain.

"Scream for me. We need some company."

"No," I said through gritted teeth, fighting the pain.

"Scream!" He moved my arm at such an awkward angle, I felt the moment it broke. I screamed, bringing my other hand around to muffle the sound.

"No!" Carl moved my hand away and the end of my scream could be heard.

I panted, trying to calm myself. The pain was overbearing. My left arm was still in Carl's hold. I looked down at it and I could see it was still at the odd angle. I felt my stomach turn at the sight.

"Let's see if Daddy heard you."

Carl began to drag me to the door of the garage. Since he was pulling my left arm, I had to comply for the pain was too great to ignore.

"No! No!" I pleaded, pulling on the arm he dragged me with with my good arm.

"Don't you want to see?"

I dug my heels into the floor, slowing his process briefly. We were almost to the door when I found an old length of wood. I remembered I used it when I was building a model of a house the FBI was protecting. I was thankful it was still in the garage.

I grabbed it, barely within my reach. I used it to hit Carl upside the head.

"What the-" He grabbed his head, dropping my arm.

I used that moment to hit his hand, the one holding the gun. He dropped it when the wood connected with his hand.

"You think you can stop me?" He dove for the gun at the same time I did. As we fought for it, I heard the shot, then felt it in my upper arm. Ignoring the pain, though persistent, I used the piece of wood once more and hit Carl's head as hard as he could. He fell back, blinking rapidly.

Taking my advantage and running with it, I hit his head again. And again. And again.

I was crying now, tears spilling down my face and sobs choking me. I stopped on the fourth hit. Carl lay there, limp.

I collapsed to the floor and crawled backwards away from him. As thankful as I was that Carl was unconscious, I didn't like the feeling of hurting someone else.

When he didn't regain consciousness after over five minutes, I crawled over to him. I checked for a pulse, listened for signs of breathing. I found neither.

"Oh, God." I rushed forward, and threw up in the trash can in the corner of the room.

"I killed him," I breathed, making the sobs come harder, and my stomach to empty once again.

**Don's POV**

I ran up the sidewalk, not even taking the key out of the ignition. When I flung the door open, my gun in my hands, Dad was vacuuming the steps. He shut it off when he saw me.

"What's the matter, Donnie?" He looked confused and worried.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded, pacing around the room to see if I could see him in the living room or in the kitchen.

"He's in the garage. Why? You might want to check on him. I thought I heard something a little while ago, but with the vacuum cleaner on, who knows."

I barely heard the rest of it. When I heard garage, I moved.

I waited a few seconds outside the closed garage door. I listened. When I didn't hear anything, I charged into the room, prepared to shoot.

What I found shocked me. Charlie was in the corner of the room, vomiting into a trash can. Carl Waits lay limp in the center of the room, a puddle of blood spreading from his head. I stooped down beside him and checked for a pulse. As I expected, I found no pulse.

I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone, calling Megan, though I wanted to go and help Charlie.

"Reeves," She answered.

"Megan... it's Don. Every thing's clear. Bring in a body bag and call an ambulance." My voice sounded tired, resigned.

"Oh, God. Charlie?"

"No." I hung up before she could say another word.

"Charlie? Buddy are you okay?"

I could see that he wasn't when I came closer. His right upper arm was bleeding, soaking his button down shirt. I could see the awkward angle his left arm was in and I figured it was broken.

"Oh, God," I could hear Charlie saying over and over.

He leaned over the trash can. His stomach heaved, but there was nothing left in his stomach.

"Buddy, look at me." I turned his body toward me.

His wide, panicked eyes looked into mine. He shook his head.

"I killed him. Oh, God, I'm a murderer."

My heart broke for Charlie. It wasn't easy killing people. I could name everyone. Though they were all criminals and each time it was in self defense, I could still feel the guilt. And now Charlie, gentle, Charlie, had taken a life. What must he be thinking.

I framed Charlie's face with my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"You did the right thing. You hear me? You did the right thing."

I pulled him in my arms, though afraid it may cause him pain.

As he sobbed and shook against me, I looked up and Dad walked in.

"What is going on-" He stopped in the doorway when he saw Carl's body.

Dad looked at me.

"Is he-" I knew what he meant. I nodded.

"Oh, my."

Dad came over and sat beside me and Charlie on the floor.

Megan and her team came in soon after, along with David and Colby. They brought in the body bag, as planned. They worked on Waits' body while I held Charlie. Megan handed me a towel to try to clot the bleeding of Charlie's arm. I looked over and saw David pick up a gun off the floor.

After a while, Charlie leaned back, looking so fearful it scared me.

His breathing became ragged. He couldn't get what he wanted to say out for his rapid breathing.

"I can't...I didn't...I..."

"Dad, go get him a paper bag," I ordered, fearing he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth, Charlie," Megan said as she came over, taking Dad's spot on the floor.

Charlie tried to obey but he began to breathe wildly again. Dad came in and handed me the paper bag. I held it against his mouth and Charlie breathed into it. Within a few minutes, he was calm enough.

"We need to get you to the hospital." I heard the ambulance siren. They'd be out there soon.

"Come on." I helped him to his feet. Dad walked along side us and outside to the ambulance. I turned back to Colby.

"Will you guys look after the house?"

"Sure."

I nodded my thanks and helped Charlie over to a stretcher. They laid him down and he sank into it, looking exhausted.

Dad and I rode to the hospital with him. He lost consciousness half-way there. Dad watched him worriedly, and I understood his fear.

**Alan's POV**

I held Charlie's hand on the ride to the hospital. He spent the first half in tears and the second unconscious. I feared for him. Having never killed a man, I didn't exactly know what to tell him to comfort him. I was glad he did, though, or I'd be short one son.

When they took Charlie back and we reached the point where we could go no further, Don and I went to the waiting room. I had to get some answers from him. Don had to understand what was happening because he wouldn't have shown up when he did if he hadn't.

"Don. What went on today?" I asked him, looking him in the eye.

Don tore his gaze away from me.

"I should have known. I should have known!" He stood up and kicked out angrily.

"What? What should you have known?"

He stood there, glaring. I could tell he was angry with himself, not me or Charlie.

"Carl Waits, Dad. The guy who kidnapped Charlie. He escaped from prison and came after him. That was his body in the garage. If Charlie hadn't done anything, it would have been his body in there. I knew something was wrong! I asked him about it countless times, but did I ever get the answer? No! I should have done something. I should have forced him to tell me. Then we wouldn't be here, waiting on hearing how he is and Charlie wouldn't have killed a man."

Don sank back into the chair beside me, holding his head in his hands. I reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing him to turn and look at me.

"Don, this was not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. This was not your fault. Charlie kept it from you for a reason. I don't know why, but I don't want you blaming yourself."

He looked up at me, his eyes teary.

"There's more."

I inwardly groaned. What more could there be?

"Go on."

Don sighed. "Jake. Jake was connected to it. I should have known. I didn't think much of it, but on my drive home I connected one of Jake's weapons in his house to one that was used in one of the murders we investigated involving Carl. It just... it shouldn't have happened. After Charlie got hurt by jake, I should have known, should have connected it sooner."

Don moved out of my grasp, which had gone limp, and cried into his hands. It broke my heart to see him cry. Don didn't cry often, but it seemed whenever he did, it was over his little brother. No one could deny the love between those two.

I wrapped my arms around Don's shoulders and held him while he cried. There was no use telling him not to blame himself. He always took the blame for things like this. Don took his role as a big brother more seriously than anyone I knew. He was too hard on himself. Don was a great brother. Maybe I should remind him of it more often.

We waited for thirty minutes before a doctor came out and talked to us. Charlie was doing fine. He was stable. He had to had eight stitches in his upper arm. I was thankful it wasn't worse than it could have been. Charlie's arm was the worst, broken in three places. They would perform surgery on it in the morning, needing to place a few pins inside. It was casted at the moment.

Other than the bruised knuckles, the cut on his head, and a few more bruises here and there, he was fine. We were allowed to go see him, but he was sleeping when we arrived.

I brought one of the chairs in the room closer so I could see his face better. I held his hand again, the one without a cast, and with my other hand, I brushed his curls.

"My poor, poor boy."


	18. Panic

**I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Maureen, aka maurbil. She's been a dedicated reader from the beginning! Thank you so much!**

**Alan's POV**

Charlie was lucky enough to go home the next day. His injuries were not too serious. The surgery on his arm didn't last long and it was a success. Charlie was on so many pain killers he couldn't function properly. Don and I took him home while he slept the whole way. When we got him there, he seemed even more out of it than before. The doctor said after this dosage he could decide how much based on the pain he was in. The pain medication was mostly for his arm, which would be sore for quite some time.

Charlie walked dizzily. Don held onto his upper arm, trying not to hurt the stitched area. I doubted Charlie would feel anything if he did.

We were able to walk Charlie upstairs and into his room. He fell heavily on his bed, nearly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I was thankful for his medicine-induced stupor. Perhaps it would help him forget what had happened for a while. It would hit him soon enough when the medicine wore off. I feared for that moment.

I pulled Charlie's shoes and socks off, then tugged the blankets out from underneath him. I covered him lightly, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Don was downstairs making coffee when I came down. He placed two coffee cups on the table and looked up when I walked in.

"Hey, Dad. Is Charlie settled?" His voice held a heaviness, a concern and a fear.

"Yeah, yeah. He's sound asleep."

I sat down and he poured a cup of coffee, then set it in front of me.

"Thanks." I took the cup gratefully. Though it was getting late, I still couldn't imagine going to bed. I skipped dinner, as did Don, but I still felt no hunger.

When Don sat down, he took a long drink of coffee. He looked up at me after taking his drink.

"I don't know. I just...I hate to think what's going to happen once that medicine wears off. I mean, I want answers as much as you do, but...I don't know. I don't want him to have to go through this."

"What did you do the first time you killed someone?" I hated the thought of my son killing people, but I knew he had. I had to learn to deal with it. I just kept telling myself it was either he kill someone or he gets killed.

He chuckled. "What I do best. I covered it up as much as I could. It bothered the hell out of me, but I finally just accepted the fact that what I did was justifiable. It was either him or me."

I nodded in agreement. Don saved lives by taking lives. It wasn't always the case, but it had happened that way several times before, sometimes when I didn't even know about it.

"He doesn't deserve this. It should never have happened," Don said, anger flaring in his eyes. I could tell he was talking about those who had put him through so much. Charlie didn't deserve it. So why him?

Silence filled the room. Don took a few sips of his coffee, as did I. We sat there for an hour, until my coffee finally got cold. I looked up and saw Don s taring into his cup of coffee, obviously lost in thought.

"Dad!" I heard Charlie scream. Don and I looked at each other and within seconds we were running up the stairs. Charlie met me halfway into his room when he launched himself into my arms, squeezing me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him. He sobbed into my shirt, and I rocked him back and forth. Slowly, I moved us toward his bed. Don watched with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Charlie sobbed. I rubbed his back. We had finally made it to his bed. I motioned Don over with my head so he could help me lift him onto the bed. Don scooped Charlie's legs into his arms and I took his upper body. i sat down on the bed and Charlie lay across my lap.

"Calm down, Buddy," Don said as he sat down on the bed beside us. He reached out and squeezed Charlie's shoulder, his main sign of affection.

I couldn't help but connect tonight to the last nightmare Charlie had had. Was there a connection? I didn't know.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. You have to believe me," Charlie stammered.

"We believe you, Charlie," I said to comfort him, though I had no idea what he was talking about.

Charlie peaked out and looked at Don as though questioning if it was true.

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you, Buddy." Don caught on.

Charlie turned back and pressed his face into the front of my shirt. There were no more tears but he clung to me with an urgency that made me worry. As much as I love feeling needed, I didn't want it to be this way.

As Charlie's strength waned, I laid him down on his bed. He still held my hand tightly, but I could see him begin to drift off to sleep. Don looked over at me. I smiled at him, knowing he was worried about Charlie. I had a feeling he'd be okay now.

"Go to sleep, little boy," I said soothingly to Charlie. He closed his eyes and soon his even breathing told me he was asleep.

I sighed with relief, gently taking my hand out of his grasp. Don stood and walked out the door, but stood waiting for me in the hallway.

As soon as I was out the door, he spoke.

"You think that had something to do with that last nightmare?" I was surprised he had connected the two, though I shouldn't have been.

I nodded. "Yes."

"What about what's been going on? Do you think that might?"

I looked back over my shoulder to Charlie's sleeping form. When I turned back to Don, I nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

**Charlie's POV**

I woke late the next morning. It was already eleven o'clock by the time I got out of my room. I was able to put light pressure on my ankle, so I didn't bother taking my crutches with me. My arm ached. I suspected that was what had awoken me in the first place. I vaguely remembered the doctor saying I could take pain medication as needed, so I decided that would be the first place to go.

I walked downstairs, not seeing Dad or Don. I assumed they were outside. I'd check on that later. I went into the kitchen and found the bottle of pain medication on the counter. I read the directions, making sure I remembered correctly how many to take. I took out two and swallowed them dry.

Feeling just a hint of panic, I went throughout the house, calling for Dad and sometimes Don. I wasn't sure if Don would be here, so I didn't call for him as much.

When I didn't find either inside the house, I went outside and walked around the house. The fear was rising in me. I could feel it in my chest.

I walked as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast considering my ankle. Adrenaline kept me going. I came full circle. They weren't there.

"Oh, God," I breathed, thinking of any possible case scenario. Jake must have escaped prison. Now he was out for revenge. He took them. I was asleep. I wouldn't have heard anything, under the influence of the strong Dopamine. It was the perfect plan.

I walked in a stupor inside the house. My throat felt tight and I was suddenly taken over by a dizzy feeling. I went down on me knees, hitting the hard wood floor.

_A hand clamping down on my mouth. A knife cutting into my back. A gun pulled on me, held against my head. A sharp pain to my head as the barrel of the gun makes contact. Hearing the footsteps, knowing death was waiting. His evil laugh, echoing through my head._

I could faintly hear the door open and someone, or maybe more than one, was calling my name. Hands touched me and I cried out. It was them. It had to be. But I couldn't see. The images flashed through my head. I squeezed my eyes tightly against them, trying to make them go away, but they were still there behind my closed lids.

I clutched my stomach, overcome with nausea. I tried to breathe deeply to calm my racing pulse. But how could I be calm if they were here?

**Don's POV**

I was surprised to find Charlie in the living room when Dad and I walked in the door. We had just gotten back from taking a quick walk around the block. I recognized the signs of a panic attack and rushed to his side. Dad was rather panicky himself, but I was more concerned about Charlie.

I sat down in front of him. He doubled over. I noted the sweat pouring down his face, dripping off his nose and chin. He needed to calm down.

"Charlie? Charlie, come on. Come back to me here." I could see in his eyes that he couldn't see me. His eyes were empty, unfocused. He closed those same brown eyes tightly.

"Dad, get me a wet washcloth," I suggested.

"Come on, Charlie. You can get through this, Buddy." I tried encouraging him, though he made no sign that he heard me.

Dad returned with the wet washcloth. I pressed it to Charlie's face and neck. He seemed to feel it, but wouldn't open his eyes.

Five minutes passed with no change. I tried the next approach. Charlie was trembling severely. He needed to calm down.

"Charlie. Charlie, I need you to look at me."

His now open eyes wouldn't look at mine. I grabbed both sides of his head with my hands. I brought our faces close together until our eyes were aligned.

"Charlie, look at me. I need you to focus on me, okay?"

Charlie blinked and his eyes finally found mine. He calmed slightly, recognizing them as non-threatening.

"That's good. Eyes on me, okay?"

I grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse. As I expected with his quick breathing, his pulse was racing.

"Okay, Charlie, next I need you to breathe with me. Okay? Just breathe like me."

I breathed in through my nose then released it through my mouth. I repeated the process three times before he began to join in. I still held his wrist, stopping when his pulse returned to a normal rhythm.

"Good. Good job, Buddy."

Charlie blinked a few times and reality seemed to set in. He looked between me and Dad.

"You're okay," He said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, Buddy. We're fine."

I looked over at Dad who seemed to have calmed. He leaned in closer and patted Charlie's shoulder.

"We're right here, kiddo."

Charlie sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said after a while.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. Are you okay?" I asked. Dad wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder and squeezed.

He nodded.

After several minutes, Charlie stood. I stood with him, taking hold of his arm. He smiled gratefully.

"Um. I'll be right back."

He walked toward the door.

"Charlie. Where are you going? You just had a panic attack. You can't go anywhere," I argued.

"I-I have to. I have to go somewhere. It's important. Please."

Dad looked at me. I was watching Charlie.

"I'll be okay, Don. I won't be gone long. Trust me."

I sighed, relenting.

"Okay. But if you're not home in half an hour, I'm coming after you, you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Where can we find you?" Dad had enough sense to ask.

"Lake Wood."

He closed the door behind him as he walked out.

I turned to Dad.

"Lake Wood?"

I realized where he meant. Dad must have too because he smiled sadly and nodded. I'd give him more than half an hour.

**Charlie's POV**

I rode my bike with some difficulty. It didn't take long to get where I wanted to go. I was surprised Don had let me go. Dad, too, for that matter.

I went to the exact place I wanted to go. Getting off my bike, I leaned down on the ground.

"Hi, Mom."


	19. The End is Here

**PLEASE READ ME! I do plan on writing a sequel (everyone scream!) but I have lots of one-shot stories planned. So, it'll be a few weeks before the sequel is up. Hopefully, not too long. I've gotten an awesome idea from one of the reviewers(take a bow, sa1989!). So, it is official now. I really think this has been my best story I've written so far and I'm so pleased with the wonderful reviews I've received for it. I hope to see you all with the sequel.**

**Charlie's POV**

I leaned forward on the grass. This was the one person who always knew what to do, how to fix things. If only she could talk back...

"Mom, I-I've been having a really rough time lately. You'll never know how rough. I wish you were here. You'd make me feel better, make the pain go away.

"You see, I was abducted a few weeks ago. It was only for a few hours, but the effects still haunt me. The man, Carl Waits, he-he just said so many things to me that made me so frightened. I've never been scared like that before, Mom. I thought it'd be over after that, but then he had this guy named Jake come after me. He even cut and punched me. But I had to let him do it to me. He would have hurt Don or Dad if I hadn't let him hurt me! I-I just wanted to protect them.

"I remember Dad and Don talking once before about how you asked them to protect me. Dad was supposed to take care of me and Don, and Don was supposed to take care of me and Dad. Well, you never asked me to protect them, and I know you wouldn't have. But, Mom, I had to take care of them. It was my job. I had to do it. I had to suffer for them. And I don't regret it for one minute.

"The same man who abducted me came to our house. He had a gun. He was planning on killing Don, maybe Dad and me, too. That's what the nightmares have been about. He kills Don or Dad right in front of me. The one he doesn't kill always believe I had something to do with it. That hurts worse than Carl actually hurting me. And to see them dead..." 

I took a shuddering breath. My hands shook with emotion. I squeezed them tightly together to fight off emotion.

"You never asked me to protect them, no one did. I know now that I would die for them, either of them. I almost did. Don is supposed to be the brave one. I still know he is. But I can be brave too, Mom.

"I killed someone, Mom. I can't grasp it yet, but I know I did it. It's hard to believe. I went through all that to protect them. You could have asked me to protect them. I would have thought you crazy at the time, but now I know I can do it. I can protect them.

"I just wish you were here. No one else would understand this, except you. I hope you'd be proud of me. I just wish you could be here one last time and tell me all the things I need to do. You always knew what I was supposed to do." 

Even though she wasn't there, I could hear her telling me I had to tell what I just told her to Don and Dad. That was what scared me the most. I didn't want them to know. I knew I had to tell someone; that's why I told Mom. But to tell them? That seems to be too hard. Don would be mad that I didn't tell him the truth, that I didn't let him handle it. He could have taken care of me. The whole time I wanted Don to protect me, but I had to protect him. I already lost Mom. I'd rather die than have to deal with losing Dad or Don. I couldn't imagine losing both, which would have probably happened if I hadn't done something.

"I love you, Mom. I miss you every day. Sometimes so much it hurts." 

I pressed my fingers to my lips and then touched her headstone with my fingers. I traced the letters of her name lovingly. 

I realized how tired I'd become. I couldn't imagine riding my bike home. I reached into my pocket, thankful I had decided to bring my cellphone with me. I pulled it out and called Don.

**Don's POV**

**I paced the living room. Though I knew exactly where Charlie was going, it still frightened me to know he'd been gone so long. I was about to leave and go after him when my cell phone rang.**

"Eppes," I snapped into it, the anger and fear over Charlie making me sound angrier than I intended.

"Don?" Charlie's small voice spoke over the line.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" I demanded, my voice softening.

"I-I'm at the cemetery. Can you come get me?"

"Sure thing, Buddy. I'll be there in five minutes. Just sit tight."

**Dad looked up at me. He had been sitting on the couch, looking as stressed as I was.**

"Charlie"" He said.

"He wants me to come get him." I reached for my keys that were sitting on the mail table.

"I'm going with you."

"No, Dad. Just stay home. We'll be back in ten minutes. Don't worry. I've got it all under control."

Dad sighed, but then nodded his consent.

"We'll be fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." 

I ran out the door and to my car. I shouldn't have let Charlie leave, but knowing where he was going, I knew he needed to go. I had only been to Mom's grave a handful of times. It was too painful. Still, I knew Charlie hadn't gone many times, either. Probably less than I had. 

**I pulled into the thin gravel road for people who wanted to drive into the cemetery. I drove up as close as I could to Charlie, then parked the car. I got out and went over to him. He was still sitting on the ground, staring at Mom's headstone.**

"Hey, Buddy. You okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her," He said quietly.

I kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah. I know. I do, too." 

Charlie looked up at me and there were tears in his eyes.

"Do you think... did she forgive me? For not being there for her when she was dying?" His voice broke with emotion. I felt my throat tighten with emotion. I never truly forgave Charlie for being so absent from Mom when she got sick. I knew he regretted it, though. I wasn't angry still, but the hurt for Mom was still fresh in my mind. The worst part was when she asked about him, which she did every day. There were only so many excuses we could give her.

"Yeah, Buddy. I know she did. She never was angry about it. She knew you too well for that. She understood you were going through a hard time. Mom knew how your mind works better than anyone else." 

I smiled at him, knowing that could be a comfort. He gave me a small smile, then weakly tried to stand up.

"Easy, Charlie. I've got you." I grabbed his wrist and I pulled him up. 

He leaned heavily on me as I walked him to my car. Once he was sitting in the front seat, he turned his gaze on me.

"My bike?"

"Sure thing. I'll go get it." I was already planning on getting it anyway. 

I ran back and grabbed his bike, pushing it beside me. I lifted the back door to my car and placed the bike inside, then ran over to my side of the car. 

I got into the driver's side and pulled out of the cemetery. The ride home was silent, as usual. 

I helped Charlie get out of the car when we arrived home.

"I'm okay." He walked fine on his own, so I went around the car to get his bike out. I leaned it against the garage door, then joined Charlie at the front door. He hadn't made much progress since I left him. 

When I opened the door, Dad stood immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked Charlie. He nodded.

"I'm all right," He said. 

Dad sighed with relief. He looked at me and I nodded. Charlie was fine as far as I could tell. 

Charlie walked to the bottom of the stairs, then turned to look at me and Dad.

"Um... I realize I should tell you what happened. I promise I will, but not now. I-I need time to rest, to think. I will tell you soon, though." 

Dad and I exchanged surprised glances. He was going to tell us? Just like that?

"Go get some sleep, kiddo," Dad said, motioning him up the steps. Charlie smiled and went up the steps groggily. 

Dad turned to me when Charlie's door was closed.

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"No." 

I was ready for the answers. But did I really want to hear them? 

Charlie's POV 

There was so much to tell them. I had to sleep first. I shouldn't have taken the pain medication and then left for the cemetery. The medicine made me groggy. What if I had fallen asleep? 

I took a short nap, waking up to the same nightmare. I must have screamed out because Dad and Don joined me soon after I awoke.

"Are you all right?" They asked in unison. 

I nodded, though I still felt shaken. It was different this time. This time they both had died. I had even put the gun to my head in the nightmare. When I squeezed the trigger, I woke up. 

Dad and Don sat on the bed, one on each side of my legs. I leaned against the bed post. I took a few deep breaths to prepare myself.

"I-I think I'm ready to tell you." 

They shared a glance between each other, then turned back to me.

"Take your time, Son," Dad said, patting my knee beneath the blanket. 

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. 

I began by telling them all about Carl Waits when he first kidnapped me. It was when I got to what he told me, what he planned to do to Dad and Don that they reacted more.

"He-he threatened us?" Dad said unsteadily. 

I nodded.

"No wonder you were so scared," Don mused.

"That's not the half of it." 

They looked surprised, but remained silent as I told them about Jake. Apparently, Dad hadn't known about Jake cutting my back. When I got to that part, he spoke.

"Let me see," He said, though shakily. 

I turned so he could see and lifted my shirt. He gasped at the long lines on my back, though they were now faded. Dad gingerly touched it, then drew his hand away quickly, as though I burned him.

"It's okay, Dad." 

He smiled slightly. 

I then told them about how I left that night because I was supposed to meet Jake. Carl had explained to me that Jake was going to tie me up, hold me ransom so they could get Carl out. Apparently, they didn't need ransom for him to escape, though. Don's eyes flashed with anger at that part. I hoped he was just mad at Carl or Jake, not me. 

Then came the tough part. Why Carl had shown up. I described in detail how I had fought Carl off. I ended the story with the nightmare. It was the only part of the story that I got teary.

"Sh, Buddy. That would never happen. I would never, ever take Carl's word over yours. I trust you, not some psychotic monster," Don said in a stern tone.

"Really?"

"Really, Buddy." 

I looked to Dad and he agreed.

"Charlie, why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? You know I would have helped you." 

I took a shaky breath. I had been expecting this question, but it didn't make it any easier to answer. I had to think a moment, then I answered honestly.

"I was afraid if I told you Jake or Carl would find out and they'd hurt you or Dad. There was no way I was going to take that risk. I couldn't let you get hurt. I wouldn't. It was my problem. I had to learn how to deal with it. It was my own fault for telling Carl about you two, though he seemed to suspect it anyway. I don't know how he found out all he did about us, where we lived, where I worked. But he did. It was my fault and I was going to pay for it. Letting you know would have put you in danger. I couldn't bare to see you or Dad get hurt. I couldn't imagine living with that guilt. It scared me enough when I knew Jake contacted you, Dad. It scared me to death, knowing he was so close.

"Mom told you both to take care of us. She never asked me to. I think even if I had been around she wouldn't have. I'm supposed to be the smart one. I'm not strong like you, Don. I'm not steady like Dad. You never know what I'll be doing or where I'll be. But even though I'm not strong or steady, I knew I had to protect you. I would have died for you. If I hadn't fought Carl, killed him..." At that word me voice broke. I took a steadying breath. "I couldn't live with what could have happened. He would have killed you. Maybe one, maybe both of you. Either way, someone was going to die. I already lost Mom. I can't imagine losing one of you, too. It would kill me." 

I bit back a sob and Dad pulled me into his arms. He hugged me close and rocked me back and forth. I assumed it was Don's hand that was rubbing my back gently, since Dad's were still holding me close.

"You're safe now. We all are," Dad said soothingly into my ear.

"Yeah. Because you protected me...you protected us both." 

I smiled into Dad's chest. I had wanted Don to protect me, but in the end, it was me who protected them.


	20. Epilogue!

**Charlie's POV**

_Murderer._

Carl Waits' voice hissed in my mind, waking me from a deep sleep. Though it had been a month since I killed him, the word still haunted me.

I rubbed my eyes. I hated waking up like this. The clock read 2:41. I hoped I'd be able to get back to sleep, though it usually didn't work out that way.

I walked downstairs, hoping if I got something to drink I could sleep better. I was surprised when I found Don sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his left hand, his gaze on the table in front of him.

"Hey Don, you okay?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. He looked up, brought of us his daze.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

I got out the jug of milk from the fridge. I set it down on the table and walked to the cupboard to take out a glass.

I poured milk into my glass as Don watched me.

"You all right?"

"Me? I'm fine. What are you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to go to my place, but I didn't feel like going that far. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. This is your house as much as it is mine."

"Yeah, but I don't pay the bills to show that."

I smiled. My gaze shot to the counter. There it was. I felt panicky. I moved quickly to it and picked it up, shoving it into one of the drawers.

"What's that?" Don asked.

"N-nothing. Just one of those bills." I tried to make my voice steady, but I didn't do a very good job of it.

Don nodded, but I doubted he believed me.

"You sure you're all right?" Don didn't come over for nothing.

"I just... I don't know, it's been a month, but..." He shook his head as though he still couldn't believe it.

"I know," I said quietly.

"It just worries me. I was this close to losing you." Don motioned by spacing his fingers close together.

"I mean, I've had some close calls before, but when you get involved... I don't know. It makes me want to quit my job like that." He snapped his fingers.

"What? Don, this was a one-time thing. You can't think that way. I'd never forgive myself if you quit your job because of me."

"I don't really want to quit, but if it means putting you in danger, I would."

"Please, Don. There will always be risks. Did I ever tell you I got threatened by one of my students?"

"What?" Don's outrage showed plainly on his face.

"Yeah. One of my students brought a gun into my classroom. He waited until the end of class. Lots of my students do that, so I thought nothing of it. He had been failing my class from the start, though I had offered to help him several times. I just assumed he was taking me up on the offer then. He pointed a gun at me and demanded I let him pass the class."

"What'd you do?"

"I told him I would. When he left, I called the police and they took him away. I had been testing a theory and had a camera in the classroom. The students all signed for it, even the one who threatened me. Apparently, he forgot about it."

"Well, that makes me feel real better," Don said sarcastically.

"The point is that wherever I go there is some risk. My job as a professor at CalSci and yours as an FBI agent are completely different, but the risk is still there. It's a choice, Don. I can't think of any job where there wouldn't be a risk."

Don was silent as he let my words sink in.

"When did that happen?" He asked later.

I felt a flush creep up my neck.

"Four months ago."

"Charlie! You mean you didn't tell me about it?"

"I didn't tell Dad, either."

Don sighed.

"I can't believe you never told me."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"A guy aiming a gun at you isn't a big deal?"

"Okay, so it was a big deal. I just didn't want to make it into an even bigger one."

Don shook his head.

"You won't tell Dad, will you? He's worried enough about me already."

"I guess not."

"Good."

We drank in silent for several minutes. I could tell Don was thinking hard, probably about what I said. I hoped he could come to the same conclusion as me.

"You want to sleep upstairs? You think you'll be able to now?" I asked him.

"I feel a little better. Let's head on up." Don stood and walked toward the kitchen door. I stayed sitting.

"What? You not coming?" Don asked at the door.

"Um, I'll be up in a minute. I have something to do."

"All right. Don't stay up for too long."

"I won't."

When I knew Don was upstairs, I went to the drawer and got out the letter addressed to me. I looked at the top left corner where the name of who it was from was written.

"Janet Waits"

I thought about opening it, but I wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Maybe I never would be. I didn't know her connection to Carl, except that she was probably related. I would open it later, when I felt more stable.

I tucked it into my pocket and left to go upstairs. I could sleep easy tonight, knowing that Don was in the room next to mine.

He was coming out of the bathroom when I reached the top of the steps.

"Sleep good, Charlie."

I smiled at him.

"Yeah... I will."


End file.
